


I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside me.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esasperato da quella situazione, dalle risate dei tre e dai rombi delle loro moto, puntò i piedi a terra, con stizza.<br/>« Dato che sembra abbiate benzina da sprecare, perché qualcuno di voi non mi porta a casa? » urlò rivolto ai tre, che subito si girarono nella sua direzione. Lo squadrarono per un brevissimo istante dalla testa ai piedi, prima di scoppiare a ridere. Stando alle loro espressioni, nemmeno avevano riconosciuto il ragazzo che aveva attratto la loro attenzione. Del resto, come potevano Malik, Styles e Tomlinson ricordarsi di lui, lo studente preferito di qualunque professore del loro vecchio liceo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> A Claudia, perché mi ascolta sempre quando le parlo di tutte le cose che voglio scrivere  
> e perché, spesso e volentieri, mi dà prompt senza nemmeno saperlo.  
> A Serena, perché legge sempre le mie slash nonostante non sia amante del genere  
> e perché è un persona stupenda ed io le voglio davvero tanto bene.  
> A Martina, perché è tanto tenera e dice sempre che non sa scrivere, quando poi è il contrario  
> e perché, l'altra sera, ci siamo fatte la guerra su Whatsapp a forza di foto di Zayn Malik.  
> A Sara, un'amica di vecchia data, persa e poi ritrovata, che ho portato di mia mano nel tunnel dei One Direction.  
> E non importa se non leggerà mai questa dedica, perché io gliel'ho comunque fatta con tutto il mio cuore.

Liam stava aspettando che Niall passasse a prenderlo. Passeggiava avanti e indietro per la sua stanza, fermandosi ogni tanto davanti allo specchio per controllare che i suoi capelli castani ed i suoi vestiti fossero in ordine. Era sempre stato un po’ vanitoso, ci teneva ad apparire carino e presentabile quando usciva la sera, anche se non l’aveva mai confessato apertamente.

Il cellulare sul comodino vibrò due volte, segnalando l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio e si affrettò a recuperarlo, curioso di scoprire chi era il mittente e cosa volesse.

 

_Tardo cinque minuti, scusami!_

 

Scosse la testa, sorridendo lievemente allo schermo. Niall era sempre il solito, con i suoi soliti – e famosi – cinque minuti di ritardo. Erano un suo marchio di fabbrica, in un certo senso.

 

_Strano, di solito sei sempre puntualissimo!_

 

Digitò velocemente la risposta ironica e s’infilò il cellulare in tasca. Scese al piano inferiore della casa, direzione salotto ma, quando passò davanti alla porta della cucina, la madre Karen richiamò la sua attenzione.

« Non dovevi uscire? »

Liam allargò le braccia, mostrando alla donna che fosse vestito di tutto punto per uscire. « Infatti sono pronto. Sto solo aspettando che Niall passi a prendermi ».

« E a che ora dovrebbe passare? »

« In questo preciso istante, in teoria » disse il castano, guardando l’orologio che portava al polso sinistro, « Ma mi ha appena mandato un messaggio, dicendo che è in ritardo… »

« …Come suo solito » completò, per lui, Karen. Tutti, in quella casa, conoscevano il difetto numero uno del migliore amico del piccolo Payne, anche i muri.

La donna si alzò dalla sedia e si avvicinò al figlio. Gli lisciò il tessuto della maglietta sulle spalle, gli accarezzo le guance ed i capelli, poi si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi per lasciargli un morbido bacio sulla fronte.

« Liam, mi raccomando… Stai attento. Se vuoi bere, bevi poco e non mischiare cose diverse, che poi stai male. Anzi, sarebbe meglio che bevessi qualcosa di analcolico, così vai sul sicuro… »

Il ragazzo roteò gli occhi, ridacchiando. Aveva diciannove anni, ormai venti, e sua madre ancora lo trattava come un bambino di cinque.

« …E stai attento al bicchiere, tienilo sempre sotto controllo e non abbandonarlo per nessun motivo. Qualcuno potrebbe buttarci dentro qualcosa e poi ricordat- »

« Mamma » la richiamò lui, poggiandole le mani sulle spalle e guardandola dritta negli occhi, nascosti dietro gli occhiali da vista, « Sono mai tornato a casa ubriaco? » e rimase in silenzio giusto il tempo di vederla fare _‘no’_ con la testa, prima di continuare nel suo discorso: « Ecco, vedi? Sono perfettamente in grado di badare a me stesso. Non serve preoccuparsi inutilmente ».

Karen avrebbe voluto ribattere, dire di qualcosa di molto simile al famoso cliché _“Io mi fido di te; è degli altri che non mi fido”_ ma, quando il suo – ormai non più – bambino le regalò un bellissimo e rassicurante sorriso, non riuscì più a spiccicare alcuna parola e si limitò a sorridergli di rimando, un attimo prima di abbracciarlo e stringerlo forte a sé, proprio come faceva quando Liam era piccolo ed alla costante ricerca di coccole ed attenzioni. Il ragazzo si fece abbracciare ed abbracciò la madre a sua volta, appoggiandosi con il mento sulla testa di lei e si staccò solo quando il campanello suonò, trovandosi costretto ad andare ad aprire la porta.

« Ehi, Nialler! » esclamò contento, vedendo l’amico sulla soglia.

« Liam » lo salutò il biondo, facendo un debole cenno con il capo. Alle spalle del castano apparve la signora Payne, che si affrettò a salutare calorosamente l’amico del figlio, il quale rispose con uno strascicato « Buonasera, Karen ».

« Mamma, noi andiamo » fece Liam.

« Va bene » annuì la donna, « E, mi raccomando… »

« Karen » la bloccò il ragazzo, prima che lei ricominciasse un’altra volta con tutte le sue inutili preoccupazioni.

Ammutolì di fronte al figlio che la chiamava per nome. Sapeva bene che lo faceva solamente quando era stanco di sentirsi ripetere le solite cose ed era sul punto di spazientirsi, così si affrettò a rimediare.

« Sì, hai ragione. Mi preoccupo sempre troppo ».

Liam la guardò, grato di aver capito la sua situazione, e le lasciò un bacio sui capelli biondi e lisci. Seguì poi Niall verso la sua macchina, momentaneamente parcheggiata alla fine del breve vialetto che attraversava il giardino di casa Payne, e prese posto dal lato del passeggero. Allacciò la cintura, prendendosi la libertà di accendere l’autoradio, come faceva in tutte le automobili su cui metteva piede. Subito la musica riempì l’abitacolo e, non appena riconobbe la canzone che stava passando in quel momento – _That Power_ di Will.I.Am e Justin Bieber –, imprecò tra i denti.

« Oh, Justin! » trillò Niall entusiasta, alzando il volume della radio ed iniziando a cantare, quasi urlando.

A quella visione, il castano si passò un mano sul viso, sconsolato, e si maledisse mentalmente per aver acceso l’autoradio.

 

* * *

 

« Che palle, quando diavolo arriva Louis? » borbottò Harry, la canna che aveva acceso poco prima tra le dita.

Zayn, seduto per terra, con la schiena poggiata contro il letto su cui era comodamente steso l’amico, si voltò verso di lui. « Non ne ho idea, Haz ».

Il riccio sospirò, aspirando poi un’altra boccata di fumo dolciastro.

« Hai intenzione di condividere quella canna, oppure te la vuoi fumare tutto da solo? » protestò il moro, con un sopracciglio lievemente inarcato rispetto all’altro.

« Credo proprio che me la fumerò in completa solitudine, qui, steso sul tuo letto, mentre tu mi guardi » gli rispose, portandosela nuovamente alla bocca.

Il moro scattò in piedi, nella convinzione di rubargli la canna di mano, senza tenere conto degli ottimi riflessi di Harry, i quali lo portarono ad alzarsi a sua volta e ad alzare in aria la mano in cui teneva la canna, in modo che Zayn non riuscisse ad arrivarvi perché più basso di lui. Provò, per qualche istante, anche ad arrampicarsi – nel vero senso della parola – sul riccio, ma non arrivò mai all’oggetto dei desideri, fermandosi invece all’altezza dei polsi del ragazzo di fronte a lui che rideva divertito dei suoi inutili tentativi.

« Oh, vaffanculo! » disse alla fine, girando i tacchi ed avvicinandosi alla scrivania su cui aveva abbandonato accendino e sigarette. Aprì il pacchetto, estraendone una e mettendosela tra le labbra. Stava per accenderla quando sentì il petto di Harry aderirgli alla schiena e la testa poggiarsi sulla sua spalla. La sigaretta venne sfilata dalla sua bocca dalla mano libera del riccio, mentre l’altra la sostituì con la canna. Zayn aspirò, sentendo il fumo scendergli lungo la trachea ed arrivare fino ai polmoni, poi lo buttò fuori in una piccola nuvola biancastra.

« Contento, Zay? »

Il moro si voltò verso di lui e, con un scatto veloce, finalmente, riuscì ad impossessarsi della canna. Prese una nuova boccata di fumo, abbassando le palpebre sugli occhi castani ed aggrottando la fronte.

« Ora sì » rispose, mentre sputava il fumo dritto in faccia ad Harry.

Quando giunse al termine, spense quello che ne rimaneva nel posacenere sul davanzale della finestra aperta, appena un attimo prima che Doniya e Safaa, due delle sue tre sorelle, entrassero nella stanza.

« Zay, doman- » iniziò a dire la più grande, ma si bloccò non appena sentì l’odore di fumo entrargli prepotentemente nel naso. Lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco al fratello – che si strinse nelle spalle, fingendosi innocente – ed all’amico, per poi salutare quest’ultimo.

Nel frattempo, Safaa si era aggrappata alla gonna della sorella e guardava Harry di sottecchi, arrossendo ogni volta che lui la scopriva a guardarlo oppure le sorrideva.

« Vabbè… » riprese a parlare Doniya, « …Domani sera mi accompagni ad un compleanno? »

« Di chi? » indagò Zayn.

« Di una mia amica » disse la ragazza, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento.

« Di chi? » ripeté il moro. Non era stupido, sapeva che la sorella gli stava palesemente mentendo.

« D-di… Jake » ammise alla fine, in un sussurro, la ragazza.

Zayn la guardò, trattenendo a stento una risata.

« Allora? Mi accompagni sì o no? »

« Non puoi prendere la macchina ed andarci da sola come fai di solito? »

Doniya sbuffò. « Se prendo la macchina non posso bere, Zayn! »

« Allora non bere ».

La ragazza sbatté un piede per terra, indispettita, e camminò verso il fratello. « O domani sera mi accompagni al compleanno e mi vieni anche a riprendere, o io spiffero a mamma che cos’è questo odore… Chiaro? » lo minacciò, puntando un dito contro il suo petto.

Il moro sbiancò a quella frase, deglutendo a vuoto.

« Perché che cos’è quest’odore, Don? » cinguettò Safaa improvvisamente.

La maggiore dei Malik presente in quella stanza boccheggiò sorpresa, senza sapere cosa rispondere a quella domanda.

« Probabilmente è un odore che viene da fuori… » Harry si avvicinò alla piccola, accovacciandosi per essere alla sua stessa identica altezza, « … Vedi? La finestra è aperta »

La bambina annuì, distogliendo gli occhioni blu da quelli verdi del riccio.

Doniya lo ringraziò con un sorriso appena accennato, poi si voltò nuovamente verso Zayn, con le mani sui fianchi. « Quindi? »

« D’accordo, ti accompagno! » esclamò quello, esasperato e messo alle strette dalla sorella, che saltellò sul posto, battendo le mani.

« Sei il mio fratello preferito! » trillò, baciandogli affettuosamente una guancia.

« Per forza, sono l’unico » borbottò lui, mentre Doniya e Safaa lasciavano la sua stanza.

Non appena la porta si fu chiusa alle spalle delle due, Harry si lasciò andare ad una risata incontrollata.

« Non ti facevo così sottomesso alle tue sorelle, a dire il vero! » commentò divertito.

« Sta’ zitto, Harry! » Zayn lo fulminò sul posto « E smetti di comportarti in quella maniera con Safaa! »

« Perché, come mi comporto? »

« Lo sai come ti comporti. Lo sai » ed incrociò le braccia al petto.

Il riccio si prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti bianchi, nel tentativo di non rimettersi a ridere ma, ogni suo buon proposito, andò a farsi benedire.

« Certo, certo… Ridi pure » disse Zayn con tono ampiamente scocciato.

« Sei geloso da far schifo » lo schernì l’amico.

« Sono le mie sorelle. È normale che sia geloso » puntualizzò il moro, buttandosi sul letto a peso morto.

Nella stanza regnò il più completo silenzio per qualche minuto, fin quando Harry non si decise ad interromperlo.

« Zay, ho fame ».

« È solo fame chimica, tra poco passa ».

« Ma io ho fame » cantilenò il riccio.

Zayn si alzò in piedi, sospirando. « Va bene, andiamo a cercare qualcosa da mangiare ».

I due ragazzi abbandonarono la camera da letto del maggiore, per sostituirla con la cucina. Frugarono nella dispensa, finché non trovarono un pacco di biscotti e si sedettero al tavolo per mangiarne un paio a testa. All’improvviso, un piccolo tornado di nome Safaa Malik entrò in cucina, interrompendo la tranquillità che vi alleggiava. Si arrampicò sul fratello, sedendoglisi in braccio.

« Zay, Zay! » urlò « È arrivato Louis! »

E, proprio in quel momento, Louis fece squillare una volta il cellulare di Zayn, per informarlo del suo arrivo. Il moro fece un cenno rapido ad Harry, che si affrettò ad andare a recuperare i loro caschi da moto, per poi uscire di casa in sua compagnia, senza dimenticare di salutare la famiglia. Trovarono il castano a cavallo della sua moto, il casco attaccato la manubrio ed il cellulare tra le mani.

« Ehi, Lou! » salutò Zayn, subito seguito da Harry. « Tiro fuori la moto dal garage, arrivo subito » e si dileguò per un breve istante, per poi riapparire immediatamente in compagnia del suo mezzo di trasporto.

« Andiamo? » chiese Louis.

Subito, gli altri due si affrettarono ad annuire. Poi il riccio si schiarì la voce, prima di porre una domanda.

« Io con chi salgo? »

Zayn e Louis si guardarono negli occhi, indecisi.

« Vieni, forza » lo invitò poi il moro, facendo un cenno verso il retro della moto.

Harry si affrettò ad infilare il casco e a salire sulla moto di Zayn. Fatto questo, i tre partirono, dando finalmente il via alla loro serata.

 

* * *

 

Per Liam, la serata stava andando decisamente alla grande. O meglio, era andata decisamente bene fin quando non aveva perso Niall in mezzo alla folla del locale e non era più riuscito a trovarlo. Si era dileguato, come se fosse stato fatto di fumo.

Il ragazzo tirò fuori il cellulare e sbuffò, notando che non c’era campo. Sicuramente, l’impianto audio creava interferenza con la linea telefonica. Si fece spazio tra la gente, guardandosi intorno nella speranza di scorgere il biondo da qualche parte, e si diresse verso l’uscita. Una volta all’aria aperta, provò nuovamente a rintracciare l’amico, senza però successo dato che, ogni volta, cadeva la linea dopo appena uno squillo. Portò le mani alla testa, massaggiandosi le tempie con movimenti circolari, e pensando ad una soluzione plausibile per risolvere la faccenda in cui era finito.

All’improvviso, nell’assurdo silenzio di quella notte, sentì il rombo di due moto e, d’istinto, si guardò intorno, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che, dall’altra parte della strada, c’erano tre figure, completamente avvolte dal buio. Solo quando queste si spostarono, venendo illuminate dalla fioca luce di un lampione poco distante, le riconobbe: altri non erano che Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles e Zayn Malik. Era circa un anno che non li vedeva e si stupì di quanto i tre fossero cambiati, fisicamente. La stessa cosa, però, non si poteva dire del loro carattere e del loro modo di divertirsi perché, proprio in quell’istante, esattamente come ai tempi della scuola, iniziarono ad impennare con le loro moto, tanto per mettersi in mostra con quelle poche persone che passavano di lì per caso o che erano uscite dal locale per prendere una boccata d’aria fresca.

Liam li guardò per qualche minuto, poi provò di nuovo a chiamare Niall, ma non riuscì a mettersi in contatto con lui nemmeno quella volta, perché il cellulare dell’altro risultava non raggiungibile. Esasperato da quella situazione, dalle risate dei tre e dai rombi delle loro moto, puntò i piedi a terra, con stizza.

« Dato che sembra abbiate benzina da sprecare, perché qualcuno di voi non mi porta a casa? » urlò rivolto ai tre, che subito si girarono nella sua direzione. Lo squadrarono per un brevissimo istante dalla testa ai piedi, prima di scoppiare a ridere. Stando alle loro espressioni, nemmeno avevano riconosciuto il ragazzo che aveva attratto la loro attenzione. Del resto, come potevano Malik, Styles e Tomlinson ricordarsi di lui, lo studente preferito di qualunque professore del loro vecchio liceo?

« Ti accompagno io ».

La voce decisa di Zayn squarciò l’aria, interrompendo le risate degli altri due, che lo guardarono perplessi, prima di comprendere che il moro stesse facendo sul serio.

« Va-va bene » balbettò a quel punto Liam, decisamente colto alla sprovvista. Non si aspettava che gli altri dessero conto a quella sua proposta alquanto bizzarra ma, soprattutto, non si aspettava che proprio lui, tra i tre, si offrisse come volontario per riaccompagnarlo a casa. Si avvicinò a Zayn ed alla sua moto in maniera alquanto titubante. Il moro prese il casco – precedentemente attaccato al manubrio – e glielo porse, suggerendogli di indossarlo, e salì sulla moto, attendendo poi che anche il castano facesse lo stesso.

« Ti consiglio di reggerti » fece, iniziando a girare la manopola dell’acceleratore, « …E di indicarmi la strada di casa tua, dato che non ho la minima idea di dove abiti ».

Circa venti minuti più tardi, i due si trovavano davanti a casa Payne. Non appena Zayn spense la moto, Liam scese e si tolse il casco, per poi restituirlo al proprietario. Le gambe gli tremavano per via del viaggio appena concluso: non era mai salito su una moto del genere prima di quella sera e andare alla velocità sostenuta con cui il moro aveva guidato per le strade della città era stata un’esperienza tutta nuova per lui. Per non parlare di quando avevano affrontato la prima curva: Zayn aveva piegato così tanto che Liam si era ritrovato a chiudere gli occhi dalla paura.

« Beh… Allora grazie per il passaggio » gli disse. Fece poi per voltargli le spalle, ma venne bloccato dalla mano dell’altro sul suo polso.

« Te ne vai così, senza nemmeno presentarti? » domandò Zayn; il sorriso, che Liam ben ricordava fin dai tempi della scuola, stava lentamente apparendo sul suo volto.

« A dire il vero, noi ci conosciamo già » ammise il castano, abbassando lo sguardo sul cemento al di sotto dei suoi piedi. « O meglio, io ti conosco ».

Il moro lo guardò con attenzione, cercando qualche particolare che lo riportasse ad un nome ed un cognome da attribuire al ragazzo di fronte a lui, senza successo.

« Beh, del resto, come può Zayn Malik ricordarsi di uno come Liam Payne? » commentò il piccolo, vedendo che l’altro non dava alcun segno di ricordarsi di lui.

« Io, io… » provò a giustificarsi Zayn, « …Mi dispiace ».

Il castano si strinse nelle spalle, « Non ha importanza. Buonanotte, Zayn ». Si schiarì la voce, un attimo prima di aggiungere: « E grazie ancora per avermi riaccompagnato a casa ».

Camminò verso il portone di casa, estraendo le chiavi dalla tasca dei jeans, lasciando Zayn a maledirsi per non essersi mai accorto prima di quel momento di un paio di occhi così belli e dolci come quelli che aveva Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Questo è il primo capitolo di una minilong che, nella mia testa, dovrebbe essere composta da 5/6 capitoli. Considerando però che mi ero ripromessa che non avrebbe visto la luce finché non l’avessi scritta completamente ed invece sono qui a postare il primo capitolo, tutto potrebbe cambiare con un soffio di vento;  
> \- È Ziam, of course… perché entrambi mi creano seri problemi e perché sono i miei bambini;  
> \- Il titolo è una frase di “Mirrors” di Justin Timberlake – awh, quanto amo quel bambino e quella canzone – e mi è venuto in mente mentre guardavo i VMA ed hanno inquadrato i ragazzi proprio durante questa frase e Zayn la canticchiava. Ha un senso ben preciso all’interno della storia – che io già conosco – e che, prima o poi, verrete a sapere anche voi;  
> \- È una storia piena di schifosissimi cliché sentiti e risentiti, ma è nata così nella mia testa e non ho assolutamente intenzione di cambiarla. Se non vi piace, arrangiatevi.


	2. II

« Liam Payne? Sul serio? » esclamò Louis, a dir poco incredulo. Quello che Zayn gli aveva appena raccontato non poteva assolutamente essere vero.

Il moro annuì silenzioso, in risposta, abbassando le palpebre sugli occhi espressivi.

« ZayZay, sei sicuro di quello che dici? »

L’altro appoggiò le spalle contro lo schienale della sedia, sospirando stancamente. « Ti pare che ho la faccia di uno che sta scherzando? » e si indicò il volto con la mano destra.

« Certo che no, ma… »

« E allora basta, Louis. Quello dell’altra sera era Payne, che tu ci creda oppure no » tagliò corto Zayn, ormai stizzito.

« Si può sapere chi è questo _Pale_ di cui parlate da mezz’ora? » saltò su Harry a quel punto.

« _Payne_ , non Pale » lo corresse il moro, scuotendo la testa.

« Frequentava la nostra stessa classe di chimica e qualche altra lezione che adesso mi sfugge » spiegò il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri, l’unico dei tre che si ricordava di Liam ai tempi della scuola. Forse lo ricordava solo perché gli era capitato di chiedergli aiuto per un compito in classe.

« Sedeva sempre al primo banco… Davvero non lo ricordate? »

Gli altri due si guardarono confusi, alimentando i dubbi già esistenti di Louis.

« Ma se tu sei l’unico a ricordarti di lui, perché ieri sera non l’hai riconosciuto? » chiese allora il riccio. Non riusciva a collegare il tutto, gli mancava ancora qualche tassello fondamentale.

« È cambiato un sacco dagli anni della scuola » commentò il castano. « Quella volta, aveva i capelli biondo cenere e ricci, mentre ora sono molto più corti e castani. E poi le braccia… Dio, avete visto le braccia? È tutto muscoli! »

Zayn trasalì, a quel punto del discorso. Il suo sguardo, la sera precedente, non si era propriamente fermato sulle braccia di Liam ma, nonostante questo, le aveva… _sentite_. Già, le aveva sentite quando lo avevano abbracciato da dietro mentre dava gas alla sua moto e, se solo si sforzava, riusciva ancora a sentirle mentre lo stringevano un po’ più forte rispetto al normale proprio durante una curva in cui aveva piegato un po’ troppo rispetto ai suoi standard.

« Mi stai ascoltando o no? »

Ritornò alla realtà, trovando il viso di Louis a pochi centimetri dal suo. L’amico, aveva un’espressione corrucciata sul volto e lui gli sorrise con nonchalance.

« Stavi dicendo? » domandò.

« Stavo dicendo » il castano si passò una mano tra i capelli « Dopo che lo hai accompagnato a casa, che è successo? »

Il moro si prese qualche minuto per riflettere e decidere se raccontare la verità o meno. « Niente. Non è successo nulla » disse infine, « Mi ha ringraziato per il passaggio, mi ha detto chi era e poi è entrato in casa ».

« Davvero?! » urlò Harry.

Zayn sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. « Si può sapere che avete voi due oggi? Perché non credete ad una cosa, che sia una, che vi dico? » fece, esasperato dal loro comportamento.

« Vuoi forse farmi credere che non hai provato a baciarlo e che non gli hai nemmeno chiesto il numero di cellulare? »

« Esatto. Niente di tutto questo è accaduto ».

La bocca del riccio, così come quella di Louis, si spalancò fin quasi all’inverosimile. Era così strano un comportamento del genere da parte del moro che non riuscivano a crederci.

« E perché non l’hai fatto? » chiese il castano, allora.

« Mmmh… » Zayn si grattò il mento teatralmente « … Forse perché non c’è stato tempo? » buttò lì. Dal suo tono di voce si poteva benissimo capire che fosse infastidito e seccato dalle reazioni –secondo lui assurde – dei suoi amici.

« Allora, appena lo vedi, dovrai rimediare ».

« Eh, vai a capire tra quando lo rivedrò » sospirò, sentendo un po’ la mancanza di quegli occhi marroni che gli erano piaciuti così tanto.

« Oh, credimi » disse Harry, con un sorrisino un po’ inquietante sul volto e le iridi verdi puntate oltre le spalle di Zayn, « Molto prima di quanto pensi ».

Il moro, in contemporanea con Louis, si girò verso la porta della caffetteria in cui si erano rifugiati in quel pomeriggio di pioggia, giusto in tempo per vedere entrare Liam Payne, in compagnia di un ragazzo dai capelli biondi. Li seguì con lo sguardo finché non si accomodarono ad un tavolo dalla parte opposta del locale a dove si trovava lui, poi tornò con l’attenzione sui suoi amici.

« Bene, ora alzi il culo, vai da lui e gli chiedi il numero » parlò il castano dagli occhi azzurri.

« Tu sei tutto matto! » strillò quasi Zayn, in risposta. « E poi… Cosa ti fa credere che io sia interessato a lui? »

« Tante cose, Zay. Tante cose… » commentò l’altro. « Ad esempio, il fatto che tu abbia seguito tutti i suoi movimenti per la caffetteria. Oppure il fatto stesso che tu ti sia offerto per accompagnarlo a casa mi dà parecchio da pensare ».

« Beh, sappi che non andrò a chiedergli il numero. Non adesso, almeno » s’impuntò, deciso di quello che diceva.

« Se non lo fai tu » Harry si alzò, facendo grattare le gambe della sedia contro il pavimento, « Lo faccio io. E gli dico che sei tu a volerlo ».

Il moro, messe alle strette dal riccio, scattò in piedi. « Vaffanculo » sussurrò tra i denti.

Alla fine, i due amici l’avevano convinto a fare quello che loro volevano, semplicemente minacciandolo –sempre che quella di Harry potesse definirsi minaccia, chiaro – di fare una figuraccia davanti agli occhi di Liam.

Si ritrovò davanti al tavolo del ragazzo castano e del suo amico, senza nemmeno sapere precisamente come ci fosse arrivato. Prese coraggio, insieme ad un bel respiro, e poi parlò.

« Ciao ».

Payne fu il primo dei due a voltarsi nella sua direzione. Sorrise dolcemente vedendolo.

« Ciao, Zayn » rispose al saluto.

« Ciao, io sono Niall » s’intromise a quel punto il biondo. Tra le mani aveva un bombolone alla crema, mezzo mangiucchiato.

« Zayn, piacere mio » e gli porse la mano destra, in modo che potesse stringerla. « Senti, Liam » fece poi, tornando a rivolgersi al castano che lo stava guardando con attenzione, « Non è che potremmo parlare un attimo? »

« Sì, certo » annuì il ragazzo, sorridendogli ancora.

Dato che però non accennava ad alzarsi, il moro dovette affrettarsi ad aggiungere: « Da soli ».

« Oh, okay ».

L’altro guardò Niall, il quale gli fece cenno con la testa di non preoccuparsi, e poi si alzò, per seguire Zayn verso un posto un po’ più appartato in cui poter parlare tranquillamente. Si fermarono nel corridoio che portava ai bagni; Liam si poggiò con le spalle alla parete.

« Che cosa volevi dirm- » iniziò a dire, ma non riuscì a completare la frase perché si trovò la bocca del moro sulla propria. Dopo un attimo di sorpresa e sbandamento, si ritrovò a rispondere a quel bacio fatto di sole labbra e decisamente inaspettato. Poi, proprio quando era pronto a lasciare libero accesso alla lingua dell’altro, Zayn si staccò da lui, appoggiandosi con le spalle all’altra parete e iniziando a trafficare con il cellulare. Quel suo comportamento fece restare senza parole il castano, che non si accorse minimamente del fatto che il telefono tra le mani del moro fosse il suo, finché l’altro non glielo restituì, sorridendogli sornione.

« Ti ho lasciato il mio numero, se può interessarti. Mi sono anche fatto uno squillo, in modo da avere il tuo, ma non ti chiamerò. Dovrai essere tu a farlo » spiegò veloce.

« Se non volessi farlo? » lo sfidò Liam.

« Lo farai, credimi. Lo farai » concluse il moro, sicuro di sé, per poi andarsene e lasciarlo solo, con mille pensieri per la testa, proprio come era successo a lui solo la sera prima.

 

* * *

 

Era passata esattamente una settimana da quel pomeriggio in caffetteria. Esattamente una settimana da quando Zayn l’aveva baciato, in quel corridoio che portava ai bagni, per poi segnargli il suo numero sul cellulare e andarsene, non prima di avergli detto che spettava a lui farsi vivo tra i due, sottintendendo che la situazione contraria non si sarebbe mai verificata. E Liam, esattamente come i pomeriggi precedenti era lì, seduto sul letto, con il cellulare tra le mani, indeciso se premere o meno quel piccolo tasto verde e far partire la chiamata. Nemmeno a dirlo, a niente era serviti i mille incoraggiamenti ricevuti da Niall.

Il castano appoggiò il cellulare sul materasso e si alzò in piedi con fatica. Da qualche giorno a quella parte, si sentiva stranamente stanco e non riusciva a capirne il perché. Si trascinò fino al bagno in fondo al corridoio e si chiuse al suo interno, facendo scattare la serratura per ben due volte, nonostante sapesse perfettamente di essere l’unico in casa, come tutti gli altri monotoni pomeriggi della sua vita in cui non era alla fumetteria, luogo dove aveva trovato un piccolo lavoretto part-time. Aprì il rubinetto, girando il regolatore verso l’acqua fredda ed attese qualche minuto, osservandola mentre scorreva piano, prima di tirarsene una dose sul viso, per rinfrescarsi. Si bagnò poi gli arti superiori fino agli avambracci, per tornare, infine, nella sua stanza. Fin da quando aveva memoria, Liam aveva sempre avuto quella strana abitudine: era convinto che, in un certo senso, lo aiutasse a staccare da tutto e tutti per qualche istante, per poi ritornare alla realtà con più sicurezza e decisione di quanto ne avesse avute in precedenza ed affrontare di petto le situazioni. Non a caso, infatti, si armò di cellulare e si convinse, finalmente a far partire quella maledetta chiamata. _Uno squillo, due squilli, tre squilli._ Il ragazzo sentiva il telefono, incastrato tra la mano e l’orecchio, bruciare. _Quattro squilli, cinque squilli, sei squilli._ Il coraggio che gli aveva permesso di pigiare quel tasto stava lentamente scomparendo, lo sentiva. _Sette squilli, otto squilli, nove squilli._ Poi buttò giù, prima che Zayn, dall’altra parte, potesse rispondere.

« Vaffanculo! » urlò al niente, prendendosi la testa tra le mani e accorgendosi, solo in quel momento, quanto il suo respiro fosse aritmico ed agitato. _“Tutto per una cazzo di chiamata”_ , pensò.

Si stese sul letto, gli occhi chiusi e le mani dietro la testa. Doveva darsi una calmata, era più che palese che non potesse continuare a comportarsi così. Però, e questo doveva ammetterlo, aveva fatto progressi dato che almeno, rispetto ai giorni precedenti, si era convinto ad avviare la chiamata e a lasciare squillare per ben nove volte prima di buttare tutto quanto all’aria. Un vero e proprio record alla fine dei conti, insomma.

Fu costretto ad alzarsi dal suo comodo giaciglio, quando il campanello suonò. Aprendo la porta, scoprì che Niall era venuto a fargli visita. Non lo salutò – non si sentiva proprio dell’umore adatto per farlo – e si fece da parte, in modo da farlo entrare in casa.

« Allora? » domandò il biondo, fermo sull’entrata di casa Payne.

« Allora cosa? » disse di rimando Liam, atono.

« L’hai chiamato oppure no? »

Il castano sospirò. « Sì, l’ho chiamato » confessò e sul viso dell’amico apparve un sorriso, il quale sparì non appena, « Ma ho buttato giù prima che potesse rispondermi » concluse, incassando la testa nelle spalle muscolose.

« Non è possibile » commentò Niall, incredulo.

Di fronte al silenzio di Liam, prese in mano la situazione, decidendo di continuare il suo discorso.

« Devi solo chiamarlo per fargli capire che ti interessa, niente di più. È solo una chiamata, cazzo! »

Il più grande – di appena qualche settimana, ad essere precisi – si sentì prendere per le spalle dal più piccolo e scuotere ripetutamente finché non su lui stesso a liberarsi da quella sorta di tortura.

« Non ce la faccio, ok? Non ce la faccio, mi manca il coraggio ».

« Però, quando gli hai chiesto di riaccompagnarti a casa, il coraggio ce l’avevi… » gli fece notare il biondo.

« Ti ricordo che avevo bevuto in tua compagnia, quella sera. E lo dovresti sapere bene, tu, che l’alcool inibisce ».

Già, Niall quello lo sapeva davvero bene… forse anche troppo. Gli bastava, infatti, un bicchiere di alcool per spazzare via quell’irlandese timido e dalle guance rosse quale era di solito e diventare spigliato e pronto a rimorchiare.

« Allora beviti qualcosa. E poi chiamalo ».

Liam si diede una manata in fronte, a quelle parole. Aveva proprio un migliore amico deficiente. A tutti gli effetti.

« Ok… Hai intenzione di telefonargli da sobrio, quindi? »

« Non ho intenzione di fare un bel niente » decretò il castano, deciso.

« Va bene. Lo farò io, allora » e scattò, rapido, verso la camera da letto, bruciando l’altro sul tempo.

Non appena Liam realizzò quello che era appena successo, corse dietro all’amico ma, ormai, aveva perso quei secondi preziosi che il biondo aveva usato per far partire la chiamata.

« Dammi il telefono, Nialler! » urlò, cercando di riprendersi l’oggetto.

« Solo quando Malik risponderà alla chiamata, altrimenti finisce che lasci perdere tutto un’altra volta » esclamò Niall, in risposta, continuando a tenere il cellulare lontano dalle grinfie dell’amico.

Proprio in quel momento, si sentì un lieve _“Pronto?”_ trapelare dall’apparecchio. Non appena il biondo se ne accorse, si affrettò a consegnarlo al proprietario che, per poco, non rischiò di farlo cadere a terra dall’emozione.

« Pronto? » fece di nuovo Zayn, risultando quasi insicuro.

Liam deglutì, nel tentativo di calmarsi. « Ciao Zayn, sono io… Liam » sputò poi.

« Sì, lo so » rispose l’altro, una nota di malcelato divertimento nella voce.

« Sì, giusto » commentò il piccolo. Sarebbe tanto voluto sprofondare e diventare un tutt’uno con il pavimento a causa del disagio che stava provando. « Come va? »

« Ti interessa davvero saperlo? »

« No » ammise, « Ma è un gesto gentile informarsi sulla salute degli altri, no? »

« Certo, a meno che non venga preso come pretesto per farsi gli affari degli altri » disse Zayn, spiazzando completamente Liam per la sensazione di distanza che percepì non appena venne terminata la frase. « Comunque, sono contento che tu abbia deciso di chiamarmi. Anche se, devo ammetterlo, ci hai messo molto di più di quanto mi aspettassi e stavo iniziando a perdere un po’ la speranza di risentirti » aggiunse poi, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

« Sono stato un po’ indeciso » gli confessò allora il minore.

« Alla fine, però, mi hai chiamato… E se mi hai chiamato… » il moro si prese un attimo per tossicchiare e schiarirsi la voce « Vuol dire che ti interesso, almeno un po’. Quindi, ti va se passo da te, più tardi? Facciamo tra due ore? »

« M-mi stai invitando a-ad uscire? »

«Sì, lo sto facendo. A più tardi, _Leeyum_ ».

Qualcosa di indefinito si propagò nello stomaco di Liam, a sentire quel soprannome. Mai nessuno, prima di allora, l’aveva chiamato così e, non poteva assolutamente negare, che non gli piacesse quel nomignolo che il moro gli aveva affibbiato.

Nel frattempo, Zayn aveva chiuso la chiamata e lui se ne accorse solo dopo che diversi _tu, tu, tu_ giunsero al suo orecchio. Poggiò quindi il cellulare in grembo e si voltò verso Niall, il quale era rimasto accanto a lui per tutto il tempo della telefonata.

« Passa a prendermi tra due ore » balbettò, un sorriso felice a spaccargli le guance morbide e piene.


	3. III

Al momento di gioia iniziale, ne era seguito uno di sconforto più totale, dove Liam aveva iniziato a maledirsi – mentalmente e non – per aver accettato di uscire con Zayn. Si era lamentato per un bel pezzo, seduto sul letto e con la testa tra le mani, farfugliando qualcosa del tipo _“Come diavolo mi è saltato in mente di accettare?”_ , mentre Niall, da migliore amico quale era, frugava nel suo armadio alla ricerca di qualcosa di adatto da fargli indossare. Che poi, ad essere proprio precisi, il castano non aveva propriamente accettato di uscire con il moretto.

« Non voglio più uscire » disse Liam, di punto in bianco, guardando Niall dritto negli occhi. « Ora lo chiamo e gli dico che ho cambiato idea ».

« Non ci provare, Payne! » lo rimproverò l’altro, mentre il castano aveva già per le mani il cellulare, pronto ad avviare la chiamata.

La voce di Karen – rientrata da pochi minuti dal lavoro – , proveniente dal piano inferiore, attirò l’attenzione dei due ragazzi e li costrinse a scendere per andare a vedere cosa la donna volesse. La trovarono in cucina, un grembiule allacciato intorno alla vita, che già pensava a cosa preparare per cena.

« Liam, c’è un ragazzo in moto, fermo davanti a casa nostra » fece, ancora prima che il figlio potesse chiederle perché li aveva chiamati di sotto. « Lo conosci? »

« Sarà senz’altro Zayn » commentò Niall.

« Zayn?! Chi diavolo è Zayn, adesso? » chiese Karen.

Il castano si grattò la nuca, lievemente in imbarazzo. « È un amico, mamma. È passato a prendermi perché dobbiamo andare… in un posto ».

« In un posto? » ripeté la donna, asciugandosi le mani appena umide sul grembiule, « … E quale sarebbe questo posto? »

Gli occhi di Liam di sgranarono quasi all’inverosimile a quella domanda: come poteva dare una risposta a sua madre quando nemmeno lui sapeva dove sarebbero andati?

« È… un posto, no? » azzardò quindi, stringendosi nelle spalle. « Ora è meglio che vada, sono sicuro che a Zayn non piaccia troppo aspettare ».

Girò sui tacchi, incamminandosi verso la porta con Niall al suo fianco. Anche Karen fece lo stesso, decisamente alterata per il comportamento del figlio.

« Liam James Payne! » tuonò, mentre l’altro usciva dall’abitazione e saltava a piedi pari i quattro gradini del portico, « Torna immediatamente qui! »

« Ci vediamo per cena, mamma » rispose il ragazzo.

Zayn, nel frattempo, compresa la situazione, si affrettò a lanciargli uno dei due caschi attaccati al manubrio e mettere in moto.

« Ti voglio bene » aggiunse poi Liam, salendo sul mezzo di trasporto e facendo un breve cenno di saluto verso Niall, un attimo prima che il moro partisse sgommando.

Non appena fuori dalla via in cui abitava il castano, i due scoppiarono a ridere di cuore, mentre le immagini di Karen sulla porta di casa, paonazza dalla rabbia, erano ancora nitide davanti ai loro occhi. Si fermarono solo dopo circa dieci minuti di viaggio, davanti a quella che sembrava essere l’entrata di un vecchio parco ormai abbandonato.

« Che hai combinato… » Zayn si decise finalmente a parlare, subito dopo essersi sfilato il casco dalla testa, « … Per far incazzare tua madre in quella maniera? »

Liam abbassò la testa, imbarazzato. « Voleva sapere dove mi avresti portato, ma non lo sapevo nemmeno io… Così le ho detto _‘in un posto’_ e lei si è incazzata ».

Il moro sorrise appena, divertito dal racconto dell’altro e poi s’incamminò verso l’entrata del parco, sbarrata da una catena vecchia e tutta arrugginita, che scavalcò senza troppi problemi. « Vieni? » fece poi verso il piccolo, che si affrettò a seguirlo senza battere ciglio.

Camminarono per un po’, l’uno dietro l’altro, finché non giunsero ad uno spiazzo in cui s’intravedevano i rimasugli di quelle che, un tempo, erano delle porte da calcio. Da quel punto in poi, l’erba iniziava ad essere più alta e più fitta rispetto a prima, ma riuscirono comunque ad aprirsi un passaggio fino alla panchina che si trovava esattamente dalla parte opposta.

« Quando ero piccolo, mio padre mi portava sempre qua per insegnarmi a giocare a calcio » disse Zayn, sedendosi sulla panchina.

« E sei stato un bravo allievo? » chiese Liam, imitandolo.

« Nemmeno un po’. Per quanto ci provassi, sono sempre stato una schiappa con quel pallone di cuoio tra i piedi ». C’era una lieve nota di malinconia nel tono di voce del moro, che il minore individuò immediatamente, senza alcuna fatica. « Non ero mai venuto qui in compagnia, sai? A parte quella di mio padre, chiaro » continuò il grande, fissando i suoi DMs neri consumati e dai i lacci bianchi, « E non so perché io abbia portato proprio te qui… Ma era come se qualcuno, dentro la mia testa, urlasse di condurti in questo posto, capisci? »

Liam annuì, anche se non era sicuro di aver afferrato a pieno il discorso di Zayn. « Grazie » bisbigliò poi, quel tanto che bastava affinché l’altro lo sentisse.

« Figurati, Leeyum. Forse è solo arrivata l’ora di condividere questo mio posto speciale con qualcuno che non sia mio padre ».

Il castano sobbalzò appena quando, voltando la testa verso il maggiore, si ritrovò vicinissimo al suo naso. Fissò gli occhi nei suoi, di una strana ed inusuale tonalità di marrone, rimanendo incastrato nelle folte ciglia nere che li contornavano. Erano proprio strani quegli occhi, non c’era dubbio.

Un attimo appena e quegli occhi non si vedevano più, così come quelli di Liam, su cui erano calate le palpebre nell’esatto momento in cui le bocche dei due ragazzi si erano unite in un bacio fatto di labbra e poi, solo successivamente, anche di denti e lingua. E quando le loro lingue si erano toccate, pronte per scoprirsi per la prima volta, sia Liam che Zayn si erano stretti un po’ più all’altro.

Chissà per quanto tempo avrebbero continuato a baciarsi, se solo i loro polmoni non avessero preso a bruciare per la mancanza di aria. Separarono le loro labbra quindi, con il fiato corto, poggiando la fronte contro quella dell’altro. I respiri si scontravano e si allacciavano tra loro, si frantumavano in milioni di piccoli pezzi nell’esatto momento in cui d’infrangevano sulla loro pelle.

« Ci abbiamo messa un’intera settimana per un bacio come si deve » commentò Zayn, le labbra che, nel parlare, quasi sfioravano quelle di Liam.

La mente del castano formulò qualcosa di molto simile ad un _“Se avessi aspettato qualche attimo in più, anche quello della settimana scorsa sarebbe diventato un bacio come si deve”_ che però non uscì mai dalla sua bocca.

« Già… » si limitò quindi a dire, un attimo prima che il moro si alzasse in piedi e gli porgesse una mano. « Do-dove andiamo? » gli chiese, non comprendendo il motivo del suo gesto.

« È ora di merenda e non so tu… » Zayn si grattò il naso con la mano libera, lievemente in imbarazzo, « … Ma io ho fame e voglio qualcosa da mangiare ».

Il minore sorrise, intenerito dal tono di voce che l’altro aveva utilizzato, e poi, accettando la mano che gli veniva offerta, si tirò su da quella vecchia panchina.

« D’accordo, _Zaynie_ … Andiamo a fare merenda ».

Il più grande, che nel frattempo aveva già iniziato ad incamminarsi verso dove avevano lasciato la moro, si voltò verso di lui e tornò sui suoi passi.

« Come mi hai chiamato? » domandò, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre e facendo fluttuare le lunghe ciglia nere.

« Z-Zaynie… Ti ho chiamato Zaynie » rispose Liam. « Che c’è, non ti piace? »

Zayn gli prese il mento tra le dita affusolate, per costringerlo ad un contatto diretto tra i loro occhi. « Sì, mi piace – disse poi – è che nessuno mi ha mai chiamato così. Per tutti, il mio soprannome è Zay, di solito ».

« Beh, nemmeno a me avevano mai chiamato Leeyum » gli fece notare il minore a quel punto. L’altro gli sorrise appena, continuando a fissarlo negli occhi marroni. « Quindi ti ci posso chiare così oppure no? Zaynie, dico ».

« Sì, certo che puoi » asserì il moro, contento di quel nuovo soprannome appena affibbiatogli.

« Ora possiamo andare a far merenda, Zaynie? È venuta fame anche a me ».

« D’accordo, Leeyum. D’accordo ».

Un quarto d’ora dopo si ritrovavano con un cono gelato tra le mani, mentre passeggiavano tranquilli per il centro città, esattamente come tantissima altra gente.

« Dimmi un po’ » Liam interruppe quel momento di momentaneo silenzio che si era formato intorno a loro, « Che fai nella vita? »

Zayn si schiarì la voce, con una mano chiusa a pugno davanti alle labbra. « Lavoro come meccanico nell’officina appena fuori città ».

A quelle parole, il castano non riuscì a non immaginarselo come uno dei tipici meccanici da film: canotta bianca, salopette di jeans – magari anche sbrindellata all’altezza del ginocchio – , il grasso del motore ad imbrattargli mani, vestiti e, perché no, anche il viso. Dopo quell’immagine si riprese subito, scuotendo la testa: aveva un discorso da continuare.

« Da quanto tempo lavori lì? »

« Non molto. Forse qualche mese » rispose il maggiore.

L’altro scoppiò a ridere e lui lo guardò confuso, in attesa di spiegazioni.

« Sai, esattamente qualche mese fa, mio padre è tornato a casa, incazzato nero, dicendo che il ragazzetto moro dell’officina fuori città era un incapace » gli disse Liam tra le risate.

Le orecchie e le guance di Zayn si colorarono appena di rosso per via dell’imbarazzo. « Non ero un incapace! Dovevo solo imparare a gestire al meglio il mio lavoro e tutto il resto! » si giustificò.

« Ti credo, Zaynie. Ti credo ».

« Tu cosa fai, invece? »

« Lavoro là » rispose il castano, indicando un punto imprecisato alla destra dell’altro, il quale si affrettò a seguire la traiettoria del suo braccio.

« Lavori alla fumetteria? Sul serio? » esclamò incredulo, gli occhi quasi due volte più grandi del normale.

Il minore annuì, sicuro di quello che diceva. « Ti ho anche venduto un fumetto de _“I Giovani Vendicatori”_ e qualche CD, ma tu eri troppo preso dai tuoi acquisti per alzare la testa a guardarmi in faccia ».

« Quando compro qualche fumetto nuovo, sono così entusiasta che dimentico tutto quello che mi sta intorno… Risultando un maleducato di prima categoria » ammise. « Ma vedi, mi piacciono così tanto i fumetti che… » Zayn si tirò su la manica destra, per scoprire l’avambraccio completamente tatuato, e puntò la scritta gialla su sfondo nero _‘Zap!’_ , marchiata per sempre sulla sua pelle, « … Mi sono tatuato questo ».

« Come se potessi dimenticartelo, insomma… » commentò Liam, ironico.

« Già » fece il moro e sospirò appena. « Ma sai una cosa? Mi piacerebbe disegnarlo un fumetto, un giorno ».

« E di cosa parlerebbe, questo tuo fumetto? »

« Di un supereroe, dai capelli neri ed una bellezza fuori dal normale, che salva la terra dai marziani o comunque una cosa del genere » fantasticò il grande.

« Mmmh… Magari il suo nome è Zayn Malik, vero? »

« Pensavo di chiamarlo Zaynie, ad essere onesto. E non farmi dimenticare di Leeyum, il suo fidato compagno, verso cui Zaynie prova una forte attrazione fisica ».

« Solo fisica? » lo punzecchiò il castano.

« Per il momento sì. Ma le carte potrebbero sempre rimescolarsi… »

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, durante la chiacchierata, i due ragazzi avevano concluso di mangiare i loro gelati, rimanendo con solo il fazzolettino della gelateria tra le mani. Un’altra cosa di cui non si erano accorti era il fatto che, nell’ultima parte del loro discorso, si fossero avvicinati talmente tanto l’uno all’altro che, a momenti, i loro nasi si sfioravano.

Gli sguardi di entrambi si mossero dagli occhi alle labbra e viceversa, un attimo prima che Zayn prendesse l’iniziativa e spingesse lui stesso e Liam in un vicoletto secondario e lontano da occhi indiscreti che avrebbero potuto giudicarli male solo perché erano due ragazzi. Si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, tirandosi il piccolo addosso ed unendo le loro bocche, quasi con disperazione. Ci misero poco ad arrivare alla lingua, mentre le mani del castano si stringevano intorno ai suoi fianchi magri ed alla ossa un po’ sporgenti. Il moro sentiva qualcosa attanagliargli lo stomaco come una morsa ogni volta che le sue labbra si muovevano su quelle dell’altro, ogni volta che toccava con i suoi palmi caldi il corpo ancora più bollente dell’altro, ogni volta che alcune delle sue ciocche di capelli si incastravano e venivano tirate dalle dita dell’altro.

« Se lo _‘Zap!’_ simboleggia il tuo amore per i fumetti… Tutti gli altri per cosa stanno? » domandò Liam, ansimando ad ogni singola parola, mentre gli baciava il mento ed il collo con estrema cura ed attenzione.

« Ogni cosa a tempo debito, Leeyum » disse Zayn, scambiando le loro posizioni e facendo finire il piccolo tra il muro ed il suo corpo.

Tracciò, con denti e lingua, il profilo della mascella del castano, sentendolo tremare sotto di lui.  In cuor suo, il moro sperava tanto che anche l’altro provasse quella strana sensazione allo stomaco. Si avventò sul suo collo, come se fosse stato un vampiro, mordendo l’esatto punto in cui l’altro aveva la piccola voglia color caffelatte e sfiorandogli, nel frattempo, il cavallo dei pantaloni con un ginocchio.

Continuarono a baciarsi, in quel vicoletto alquanto sudicio, fino a quando non vennero distratti dal cellulare di Liam che aveva preso a suonare. Vedendo la scritta _‘Mamma’_ troneggiare sul display si affrettò a rispondere, non prima di aver deglutito a vuoto.

« Pronto? »

 _« Si può sapere dove diavolo sei? »_ tuonò la donna, dall’altra parte.

« Sono fuori, lo sai » disse il ragazzo con non poca difficoltà, dato che Zayn aveva iniziato a strusciargli il naso contro l’incavo tra spalla e collo, proprio come avrebbe potuto esattamente fare un gatto. « Tra poco torno ».

 _« Fossi in te, tornerei a casa il prima possibile »_ fece Karen, decisamente minacciosa, e poi riattaccò.

Il castano sbuffò sonoramente, riponendo il cellulare in tasca.

« Coprifuoco? » domandò il maggiore, smettendo di muoversi contro di lui.

« Non è proprio un coprifuoco… Mi ha solo detto di tornare a casa il prima possibile e… »

« Ehi, tranquillo! Tanto anche io, tra poco, sarei dovuto scappare a casa ».

Il piccolo gli sorrise grato, così si affrettò a continuare con il suo discorso dicendo: « Forza Leeyum… Si va a casa! ».

Poi lo prese per mano e lo guidò dove avevano parcheggiato la moto, con le dita che si incastravano perfettamente negli spazi che c’erano tra le sue.

Arrivati davanti a casa Payne, Liam scese dalla moto e si voltò verso Zayn, mentre si toglieva il casco.

« Grazie, ancora una volta, per il passaggio » fece, indicando il mezzo di trasporto con un cenno della testa.

« Di nulla. È un piacere scarrozzarti ovunque, anche solo per sentire le tue braccia che si stringono intorno al mio busto quando piego un po’ troppo nelle curve ».

Il castano si avvicinò al moro per un casto bacio a fior di labbra, ma l’altro lo trattenne a sé, mettendogli una mano dietro la nuca, alla ricerca di un contatto più approfondito.

« Zayn » farfugliò sulle sue labbra « Mia madre è sicuramente dietro alla finestra a spiarci ».

« D’accordo, Leeyum. Ti lascio andare » fece arrendevole e gli rubò ancora un altro velocissimo bacio. « Buona serata ».

« Buona serata a te, Zaynie ».

Liam s’incamminò verso casa, mentre il moro metteva in moto e sfrecciava via a tutta velocità. Quando entrò nell’abitazione, come aveva ben immaginato, c’era sua madre ad attenderlo, esattamente al di là del portone.

« Allora? » esclamò la donna, entrambe le mani puntate sui fianchi.

« Allora cosa? » le fece eco il figlio, « Cosa c’è che vuoi sapere? »

« Cosa voglio sapere? » ripeté la donna, arrabbiata, « Voglio sapere dove sei stato e chi diavolo era quello lì! »

« Sono stato in centro e quello, come ti avevo detto anche prima di andarmene, è Zayn, un mio amico ».

« Oh, gli amici maschi – calcò parecchio con il tono di voce sulla parola _‘maschi’_ – si baciano sulla bocca adesso? E da quando? » commentò la donna, confermando la teoria di Liam che la credeva dietro la finestra a spiarli.

« Ok, potrebbe essere più di un amico… Va bene? »

Karen restò spiazzata da quell’affermazione per qualche istante, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre. Poi, tornata imbufalita, prese l’altro per un orecchio e tirò verso il basso, smettendo solo quando i loro volti furono alla stessa altezza. « Non parlarmi più con quel tono, sai? » lo ammonì.

« Quale tono? » sbuffò il ragazzo.

« Questo tono » abbaiò la donna, strattonandogli ancora una volta l’orecchio con una tale forza che il castano iniziò a temere si potesse staccare da un momento all’altro. « Ed ora fila in camera tua… Sei ufficialmente in punizione, Liam James Payne! In punizione! »

Lo lasciò andare, in modo che potesse salire le scale e chiudersi nella sua stanza, per iniziare a scontare la punizione che si era appena beccato. Come se, poi, quelle della signora Payne, potessero essere definite sul serio punizioni.


	4. IV

Roteò gli occhi, quando il campanello suonò. Poi Liam si alzò dal divano e si trascinò verso la porta, una sola domanda ad invadergli la mente: chi poteva mai essere, visto che erano ormai le 22.00 e che l’orario per le visite serali fosse ormai terminato?

Senza nemmeno controllare chi fosse dall’altra parte attraverso lo spioncino – non ne aveva la minima voglia – girò la chiave nella serratura ed aprì la porta, ritrovandosi davanti uno Zayn tutto sorridente. Nella mano destra aveva un palloncino rosso e nella sinistra una piccola torta con sopra una candelina a forma di numero venti. Il sorriso, però, abbandonò subito le labbra del moro, quando si accorse che aveva dimenticato di accendere la candelina.

« Tieni un attimo » disse a Liam, porgendogli il palloncino. Il piccolo lo prese ed osservò l’altro ragazzo mentre cercava l’accendino nelle tasche dei pantaloni e dava fuoco allo stoppino. Subito dopo, Zayn si rimpossessò del palloncino e, tornato sorridente come quando il castano aveva aperto la porta, esclamò « Auguri Leeyum! », scuotendo il palloncino rosso.

« Sei un cretino » fu il commentò che sfuggì dalle labbra di Liam, mentre scuoteva la testa divertito.

« Ah, è così che si ringrazia il proprio ragazzo? » protestò il moro, mettendo su un finto broncio.

« Considerando che mi hai lasciato solo per tutto il giorno del mio compleanno… Sì, direi che sia il modo giusto per ringraziarti ». Portò le mani ai fianchi, guardandolo serio, finché anche il moro non smise di sorridere.

« Te la sei presa sul serio? » gli chiese Zayn preoccupato.

Liam si fece da parte, sbuffando divertito. « Tu e l’ironia fate proprio parte di due universi totalmente diversi e distinti. Avanti, credulone… Entra in casa » e lo prese per un braccio, trascinandolo dentro l’abitazione.

Ad essere sinceri, però, il castano c’era rimasto un po’ male per il comportamento che Zayn aveva tenuto nei suoi confronti. Insomma, il moro non si era fatto sentire per l’intera giornata e non aveva nemmeno risposto ai suoi messaggi o alle sue chiamate. Meno male che alla fine si era presentato alla sua porta, perché il piccolo non era sicuro di riuscire a perdonarlo in caso gli avesse fatto davvero un torto del genere.

I due raggiunsero la cucina e si sedettero al tavolo al centro della stanza. Zayn mise la torta ed il palloncino sulla superficie di legno ed abbandonò lo zaino che aveva fissato alle spalle sulla sedia accanto alla sua.

« Grazie per essere venuto, comunque » disse Liam. Si sporse verso l’altro ragazzo e gli lasciò un bacio sulla punta del naso.

A quel punto, anche Karen entrò in cucina, seguita da suo marito Geoff, nonché padre del ragazzo.

« Ben arrivato, Zayn » lo salutò la donna, baciandogli entrambe le guance affettuosamente, « Io e Geoff ci stavamo chiedendo a che ora saresti arrivato ».

« Cosa?! » esclamò il piccolo Payne « Voi lo sapevate e non mi avete detto nulla? »

« Non sarebbe stata più una sorpresa se te l’avessero detto, Leeyum! » cantilenò il grande.

Karen batté le mani per attirare l’attenzione su di sé. « Mangiamo la torta? » propose, mentre apriva la credenza e tirava fuori piattini e posate.

« Sì, direi sia meglio mangiarla » Zayn si grattò la testa, osservando il dolce a pochissima distanza da lui, « È una torta gelato ed è un po’ che è fuori dal frigorifero… Non vorrei che finisse per sciogliersi troppo ».

Dopo che Liam ebbe spento la candelina, mentre il moro accennava alla classica canzoncina di auguri in maniera piuttosto strascicata, Karen, con la maestria tipica delle donne, tagliò quattro fettine di torta e le servì sui piattini tirati fuori poco prima. Mangiarono in silenzio, dicendo solo qualche cosa di tanto in tanto e, una volta finito, i due ragazzi si ritirarono nella camera del più piccolo. Quest’ultimo si sedette sul letto, mentre l’altro si avvicinò all’armadio appena socchiuso, prendendo a ficcanasare al suo interno.

« Cosa stai facendo con i miei vestiti? » gli domandò il castano, quando lo vide poggiare sul letto un paio di jeans blu ed una canotta bianca.

« Credi che la sorpresa sia finita qui? Tra poco Louis, in compagnia di Harry e Niall, passa a prenderci per andare a festeggiare sul serio » spiegò Zayn. « Forza, preparati ».

Il castano lo guardò un attimo spaesato: che cosa intendeva per _‘festeggiare sul serio’_?

« D’accordo. Ma tu esci dalla mia stanza » decretò poi.

Il maggiore sollevò un sopracciglio. « Ti vergogni? »

« No, non mi vergogno… Ma tu esci comunque ».

« Credo proprio che resterò qui, invece » commentò, buttandosi con non troppa grazia sul letto accanto a lui.

Liam si alzò in piedi e, sotto gli occhi attenti di Zayn, si svestì ed indossò quello che il suo ragazzo gli aveva scelto. Quando ebbe finito, si voltò verso il grande e spalancò le braccia.

« Come sto? » chiese.

« Bene. Proprio come pensavo » e lo guardò per qualche istante dalla testa ai piedi. « A proposito, me ne stavo quasi dimenticando… » Zayn si chinò sullo zaino ai suoi piedi e ne estrasse uno snapback bianco, con la visiera nera, « … Buon compleanno, Leeyum! »

Lo passò al castano che subito si lamentò. « Zaynie, ti avevo detto niente regali! Poi proprio questo qui! » disse, riconoscendo nel cappello che aveva tra le mani quello che aveva visto qualche settimana prima in un negozio e che aveva desistito dal comprare per via del prezzo troppo elevato rispetto alle sue risorse monetarie.

« Guarda che, se devi fare tutte queste storie, me lo tengo per me! »

« Ok, ok… Sto zitto! » si arrese Liam che, subito dopo, si mise lo snapback nuovo in testa.

Il moro si alzò in piedi e gli si avvicinò. Poi gli raddrizzò il cappello, visto che l’altro l’aveva messo un po’ troppo storto secondo il suo parere.

« Ecco, così va meglio » commentò. « E stai proprio bene ».

Liam arrossì di fronte a quel complimento inaspettato e Zayn ne approfittò per aprire bocca di nuovo, dicendo: « Sei carino quando arrossisci, sai? »

Il minore fece un passo verso il ragazzo di fronte a lui e gli poggiò le mani sulla schiena, lasciandole poi scivolare giù. I muscoli del grande si tesero sempre di più ad ogni movimento dei palmi dell’altro, mentre i loro occhi restarono incatenati per tutto il tempo.

« Anche tu sei carino quando arrossisci » commentò a quel punto Liam.

« Io non sono arrossito » gli rispose Zayn.

« Sì che lo sei » e si fece da parte per lasciare che il moro vedesse le sue guance e le sue orecchie rosse nel riflesso dello specchio.

Attraverso la finestra aperta, udirono una macchina percorrere la via e poi fermarsi all’improvviso, spegnando il motore. Entrambi si affacciarono alla finestra, giusto in tempo per vedere una testa bionda – che riconobbero essere Niall – incamminarsi verso casa Payne.

« Meglio scendere » disse Zayn. Raccolse lo zaino, lo chiuse e poi se lo mise in spalla, mentre Liam infilava portafoglio, cellulare e chiavi di casa nelle tasche dei jeans.

« Puoi lasciarlo qui, se vuoi, quello » propose il castano, riferendosi allo zaino.

« No, grazie… Credo lo porterò dietro. Al massimo lo lascerò in macchina di Louis, se proprio mi è di peso ».

Il piccolo si strinse nelle spalle, nel momento esatto in cui il suo migliore amico suonò il campanello. Scesi di sotto, aprirono al biondo, il quale s’intrufolò in casa per un breve saluto, poi – dopo le mille raccomandazioni di Karen ed un molto più semplice _“Divertitevi ragazzi”_ da parte di Geoff – i tre uscirono di casa e presero posto sui sedili posteriori dell’automobile di Louis.

« Auguri Liam! » strillarono quest’ultimo ed Harry, non appena il festeggiato ebbe chiuso la portiera.

« Ah, già… Tanti auguri! » si aggiunse al coro Niall, seduto dall’altra parte del veicolo.

Il ragazzo alla guida picchiettò le dita sul volante. « Pronti a festeggiare? » domandò.

« Certo » disse Zayn. I due si scambiarono un’occhiata malandrina attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, che non sfuggì minimamente a Liam.

« Ma… Dove si va? » chiese, mentre Louis metteva in moto.

« A festeggiare, no? »

« Sì, ma dove? » insistette ancora una volta.

« Pensa a goderti il viaggio, Leeyum. Poi lo vedrai dove andiamo » concluse Zayn, riuscendo a zittirlo ed accoccolandosi sulla sua spalla.

 

* * *

 

La musica pompava nelle casse, rimbombando sulle pareti spoglie del locale. La testa pulsava appena a causa dell’alcool ingerito, al ritmo esatto dei bassi. Zayn era accanto a lui, un bicchiere di chissà quale strano cocktail in mano, bello come non mai nella sua maglietta grigia e nei suoi pantaloni neri strappati alle ginocchia. Niall era qualche metro più in là, intento a flirtare con gente a destra e a manca; Harry e Louis erano invece usciti da poco a fumare, avvolti dal fresco tipico delle serate di fine estate.

Liam si poggiò con il mento alla spalla del moro. « Andiamo a ballare, Zaynie? »

« Ne sei sicuro? Non sono proprio un ballerino provetto, anzi » gli rispose guardandolo, anche se l’estrema vicinanza gli faceva risultare difficile mettere bene a fuoco il suo volto.

« Non sarai certo peggio di alcuni elementi che si credono i nuovi Billy Elliot quando, in realtà, sono un insulto alla danza non appena muovono un muscolo » lo incoraggiò il castano, mentre strusciava il naso sul suo collo.

« Dipende dai punti di vista » borbottò Zayn tra sé, sollevandosi in piedi. Porse poi una mano a Liam, ancora seduto su quel divanetto che avevano miracolosamente trovato libero appena una mezz’oretta prima, per aiutarlo a fare lo stesso. Quest’ultimo lo baciò con nonchalance e poi lo trascinò in pista, con un sorrisino idiota stampato sul volto.

Trovato un punto in cui c’era abbastanza spazio per entrambi, il minore iniziò a muoversi a ritmo di musica, mentre l’altro rimase fermo immobile a fissarlo per una manciata di minuti buoni.

« Avanti, Zayn… » gli sussurrò all’orecchio, « … È il mio compleanno, fammi contento e balla insieme a me ».

Mentre parlava, aveva involontariamente sfiorato il lobo del moro con le labbra e quest’ultimo si aggrappò ai suoi avambracci, stringendoli, perché aveva sentito le gambe cedergli appena a quel gesto.

« Allora? Ci balli con me oppure no? »

« Ma Leeyum… » provò a protestare, venendo però interrotto da un improvviso ed alquanto irruente bacio. Percepì le mani del piccolo intorno ai suoi fianchi ed i loro corpi sempre più vicini che, pian piano, iniziavano ad ondeggiare allo stesso ritmo della canzone in sottofondo. Alla fine, ce l’aveva fatta a farlo – sempre che quello che stava facendo potesse definirsi tale – ballare con lui.

« Sei veramente uno stronzo, Payne » commentò, non appena le loro labbra si separarono.

« Mai quanto te, Malik, che mi hai fatto credere che avrei dovuto passare il mio compleanno in completa solitudine, mentre organizzavi una serata in discoteca con gli altri alle mie spalle » rispose a tono, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Zayn che, per colpa delle luci soffuse del locale, sembravano due pozzi neri e senza fondo.

« Depistarti era il mio intento e sono fiero di me per esserci riuscito. A proposito… Ancora auguri, Leeyum » e gli sorrise, mettendo in mostra la dentatura bianca.

Quando furono stanchi di ballare, optarono per andare a prendere una boccata d’aria e si diressero verso l’uscita. Nel tragitto, s’imbatterono in un Niall alquanto alticcio che sembrava apprezzare particolarmente la compagnia delle due ragazze che lo stavano tenendo a braccetto, una da una parte ed una dall’altra.

Zayn lo prese per il colletto della camicia, tirandolo a sé. « Noi raggiungiamo Louis ed Harry di fuori, tu che fai? »

Il biondo sbatté più volte le palpebre, poi guardò le due ragazze e di nuovo il moro, il quale non aveva ancora allentato la presa su quello che indossava. « Non lo so… » biascicò indeciso.

Il maggiore roteò gli occhi seccato, mentre Liam scuoteva la testa. Quando il suo migliore amico rispondeva così, farfugliando in quel modo, significava solo una cosa: era ubriaco e l’unica cosa da fare era tentare di riportarlo a casa prima che combinasse qualche casino.

« Ok, d’accordo… » Zayn si passò una mano sul viso, « … Resta qui, in compagnia di queste _signorine_ ». Guardò poi le due, rabbrividendo per il modo in cui erano molto poco vestite: se solo una delle sue sorelle avesse osato conciarsi in quella maniera per andare a ballare, lui l’avrebbe sicuramente rinchiusa da qualche parte per il resto dei suoi giorni.

« No! » strillò Liam, quasi fosse stato in preda ad un attacco di panico. « Credo sia meglio che Nialler venga con noi… » aggiunse subito dopo a causa dell’occhiata confusa che gli aveva lanciato il moro. Prese a braccetto l’amico e iniziò a condurlo verso l’uscita, ma venne fermato da una mano piuttosto piccola e con le unghie smaltate di rosso carminio che si poggiò sulla sua spalla.

« Ehi, perché non restate qui anche voi? » propose la ragazza che l’aveva appena bloccato, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre, mettendo così ancora di più in mostra le ciglia finte ed annerite dal mascara. « Ci _divertiremo_ senz’altro… »

Il castano aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso, prima di capire l’allusione – non poi così tanto velata – che quella aveva appena fatto.

« No. Meglio di no. Ed ora, se volete scusarci… » Zayn salvò entrambi, togliendo la mano estranea dalla spalla del suo ragazzo e spingendo i due fuori dal locale.

Avvolti dalla notte e dall’aria fresca, cercarono Harry e Louis tra la folla con lo sguardo, scoprendoli seduti sul cordolo del marciapiede. Erano tutti intenti a chiacchierare tra loro ma, quando gli altri si avvicinarono, smisero di farlo.

« Cosa stavate confabulando voi due? » domandò Zayn, accovacciandosi dietro di loro e mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di ognuno.

« Niente di relativamente importante » gli rispose il riccio.

Niall, nel frattempo, si era buttato sul marciapiede accano al più piccolo e, con la testa tra le mani, aveva iniziato a produrre mugolii sconnessi e non troppo rassicuranti.

« Stai bene? » gli chiese Louis, sporgendosi verso di lui.

« Quanto hai bevuto, Nialler? » fece invece Liam, seriamente preoccupato per le condizioni fisiche dell’amico. « Cos’hai bevuto? » continuò poi, visto che quello non gli rispondeva. Lo prese per le spalle e lo smosse un po’, per cercare di farlo rinvenire dallo stato in cui era caduto.

« Non mi… » farfugliò il biondo, le braccia strette intorno allo stomaco, « … Non mi scuotere, altrimenti finisce che vomito ».

« Ok, ma tu dimmi che hai bevuto ».

« Di certo non acqua » commentò Louis, facendo scoppiare a ridere Harry.

Liam gli rifilò un’occhiata tutt’altro che amichevole, prima di tornare con lo sguardo su Niall. Non trovava che il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri fosse antipatico, era solo dell’idea che, a volte, potesse evitare qualche uscita delle sue, come in quel caso. C’era arrivato anche da solo a capire che il suo migliore amico non aveva bevuto acqua, visto come stava e come continuava a lamentarsi.

« Ho bevuto una birra, forse due… Poi mi hanno offerto qualcosa le due ragazze con cui mi avete trovato prima, ma non ho la minima idea di cosa fosse » spiegò, mentre il rumore di un accendino che scattava faceva da sottofondo.

Il castano scosse la testa: aveva un amico che si poteva facilmente accostare ad una pattumiera, visto che buttava giù qualunque cosa – solida o liquida che fosse – senza informarsi sulla provenienza, sugli ingredienti e quant’altro.

Un odore alquanto dolciastro arrivò al suo naso, distraendolo dalla sua riflessione. Si voltò verso i tre ragazzi alla sua destra, scoprendo Zayn – che nel frattempo si era fatto posto tra Louis ed Harry sul marciapiede – con una canna appena accesa in mano.

« Che cazzo stai facendo? » sibilò contro al moro.

« Non si vede per caso, Leeyum? » gli disse, tenendo la testa verso l’alto ed aspirando una boccata di fumo. « Mi sto fumando una canna in compagnia dei miei amici ».

Liam si alzò in piedi, pulendosi le ginocchia, proprio mentre il suo ragazzo passava ad Harry quello che aveva tra le mani, il quale, dopo aver fatto un tiro, la passò a Louis.

« Vuoi provare? » domandò quest’ultimo. Aveva gli occhi azzurri fissi nei suoi castani e gli stava porgendo la canna.

« Io non l’ho mai… provata quella roba » balbettò in risposta, le pupille che saettavano dal suo viso a quello che teneva stretto tra pollice ed indice e viceversa.

« Niall, scusa se non lo chiedo anche a te » Louis si voltò in direzione del biondo che non aveva proprio una gran bella cera, « Ma già stai poco bene e non vorrei peggiorare la situazione ».

« Nessun problema. Non ti preoccupare » rispose quello, pianissimo.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri tornò a guardare Liam. « Quindi? Che hai intenzione di fare? »

Era palesemente confuso, il castano. Da una parte avrebbe voluto accettare ma, dall’altra, non riusciva a farlo, perché consapevole che non gli avrebbe fatto propriamente bene. Fissò Zayn per un attimo, specchiandosi nelle pupille nere di poco più grandi del normale, poi prese la canna dalle mani di Louis e se la portò alle labbra. Aspirò, cercando di buttare il fumo nei polmoni, ma si ritrovò a tossire come un dannato, gli occhi lacrimanti e la gola che bruciava. La restituì a quella che gliel’aveva data, ancora tormentato da qualche colpo di tosse.

« Sapevo sarebbe finita così » si lasciò sfuggire Zayn.

« Sì, lo sapevo anche io » commentò Liam piccato.

Il moro rubò la canna a Louis proprio quando quello stava per mettersela in bocca. « Vieni qui, Leeyum » disse, facendo posto al piccolo tra le sue gambe.

L’altro si accucciò davanti a lui, confuso. Poi, mentre si sedeva sui talloni, domandò: « Che hai intenzione di fare? »

« Ti fidi di me? »

« Certo che mi fido, ma… »

« Niente _‘ma’_ , Liam. Fidati e basta ».

Detto questo, Zayn fece un ulteriore tiro di canna, sotto gli occhi dubbiosi ed incerti del suo ragazzo. Successivamente, gli passò una mano dietro la nuca, attirando la sua testa verso la propria. Solo quando furono vicinissimi, il moro soffiò il fumo tra le labbra del castano, che le aveva dischiuse automaticamente non appena aveva capito le intenzioni dell’altro. In quella maniera, notò Liam, il fumo grattava molto meno la gola rispetto a quando lo aveva aspirato direttamente dalla canna, pochi minuti prima. Per non parlare del fatto che il fumo fosse passato dalla bocca di Zayn alla sua e di come, sotto quella prospettiva, tutto fosse più divertente ed eccitante.

Finita la canna – Harry si occupò di spegnerla sull’asfalto – , i ragazzi rientrarono nel locale, dove rimasero per qualche altra ora, continuando a ballare, a divertirsi e a festeggiare il compleanno di Liam. Quest’ultimo era diventato sempre più allegro ogni minuto che passava, tant’è che Zayn aveva quasi iniziato a sentirsi in colpa per averlo fatto fumare, dato che quello che il ragazzo stava manifestando era proprio uno degli effetti collaterali delle canne. Così come si sentì in colpa quando il castano gli cadde praticamente addosso. Cercò di tenerlo su il più possibile, mentre Louis, poco distante da loro, correva in suo aiuto.

« Leeyum! » lo chiamò il moro, preoccupato, mentre gli dava piccoli schiaffi su una guancia e cercava il suo sguardo, perso chissà dove. Quando lo trovò, scoprì che era assente, proprio come aveva immaginato, segno che Liam, per quella sera, era completamente andato.

« Credo sia meglio riportarlo a casa, Zay » disse Louis, incontrando il consenso dell’amico.

« No » protestò il castano a quel punto. Si ritirò su, anche se con un po’ di fatica. « Sto bene, non è niente… Adesso mi passa ».

Gli altri due si guardarono e poi lo trascinarono fuori quasi di peso, seguiti da Niall, che nel frattempo si era più o meno ripreso, ed Harry. Salirono tutti e cinque in macchina, poi Louis mise in moto, destinazione casa Payne, in modo da mettere al sicuro il bell’ubriaco.

« Sto bene, non c’è bisogno che mi portiate a casa » si lamentò Liam, con la testa a ciondoloni sulla spalla di Zayn e gli occhi chiusi.

« Non stiamo andando a casa » gli mentì il moro, mentre gli sfilava lo snapback e se lo poggiava in grembo. Gli aveva risposto così perché consapevole che, tra qualche minuto, il piccolo si sarebbe dimenticato di quello che gli aveva detto.

Venti minuti dopo, Zayn scese dall’auto ed aiutò Liam a fare lo stesso. Si passò un suo braccio intorno al collo e gliene mise uno suo intorno alla vita, per aiutarlo a reggersi in piedi. Salutò gli altri tre, augurando loro una buona notte, e s’incamminò verso la casa del piccolo. Si fermò davanti alla porta e tastò le tasche di Liam, alla ricerca delle chiavi.

« Mi fai il solletico, Zaynie » disse il castano, dimenandosi.

« Sto cercando le chiavi di casa, stai fermo » lo avvertì l’altro, continuando a cercare. Quando le ebbe trovate, si affrettò ad infilarle nella toppa e ad aprire, spingendo subito dopo Liam dentro.

« Non ti facevo così impaziente… » commentò quest’ultimo, aggrappandosi alla schiena del moro, che stava richiudendo la porta.

« Sono dell’idea che, tra i due, sia tu quello impaziente » fece l’altro, quando il minore iniziò a lasciargli una scia bollente di umidi baci sul collo. Dovette appellarsi a tutta la sua buona volontà per non cedere a quel trattamento che Liam gli stava riservando e salire le scale fino al piano superiore, con il castano che continuava a torturarlo in quella maniera.

Arrivati in camera, Zayn lo spinse sul letto. Si chinò, mentre faceva cadere lo zaino accanto a sé, e gli tolse le scarpe. Fece la stessa cosa con il resto dei vestiti, poi lo aiutò a mettersi il pigiama, composto da una maglietta vecchia e rovinata ed un paio di pantaloncini rossi.

« Buonanotte, Liam » gli disse, quando lo vide finalmente con la testa sul cuscino. Gli accarezzò una guancia e poi fece per andarsene, ma venne fermato da una mano del castano intorno al suo polso.

« Resti un po’ qui? »

Il moro ci pensò un po’ su prima di accettare. Si sfilò le scarpe e poi si stese al suo fianco e, immediatamente, Liam si accoccolò contro di lui.

« Buonanotte » ripeté a quel punto, pienamente convinto di quello che stava dicendo. E quella sua convinzione durò giusto per qualche minuto, perché poi il castano ricominciò a baciargli il collo languidamente, spostandosi pian piano sopra di lui.

Zayn si lasciò baciare, si lasciò mordere il collo e le labbra, si lasciò stringere possessivamente i fianchi e lasciò che il piccolo spingesse il bacino contro il suo, creando una frizione piacevole per entrambi. Solo quando tentò di sollevargli la maglia si oppose.

« Leeyum, sei ubriaco » gli ricordò.

« Ma io ti voglio, Zaynie » biascicò sulla sua bocca, spingendosi ancora una volta contro di lui.

Con un colpo di reni, il maggiore invertì le posizioni e finì a cavalcioni su di lui. Liam gli sorrise complice, sicuro di averlo convinto, ma dovette ricredersi quando l’altro gli prese la testa tra le mani e lo guardò serio.

« Non farò sesso con te, Liam. Non questa notte, almeno » iniziò a dire, incatenando i loro sguardi nella penombra della stanza. « Tengo troppo a te, a noi, per approfittare di te in questa maniera ».

« Ma io lo voglio, Zayn, e… »

« No, Liam… Non sei tu a volerlo: è la tua sbronza. Ed io non voglio approfittarne, dato che poi mi sentirei uno schifo. E credimi… vorrei farlo anche io in questo momento, ma devo essere sicuro che anche tu lo voglia sul serio ». Restò in silenzio per un po’, poi aggiunse: « E poi, è un passo importante e, quando sarà, voglio che tu sia lucido in maniera da ricordartene. Non voglio che il ricordo della nostra prima volta insieme sia un’incognita per te, solo perché non abbiamo saputo aspettare il momento giusto ».

Finito il suo discorso, lo baciò sulle labbra velocemente e poi scese da sopra di lui, stendendosi nuovamente al suo fianco. Ci furono una manciata di minuti di silenzio, interrotti soltanto dai loro respiri.

« Grazie, Zayn. Sul serio » fece Liam, una volta capite tutte le parole che l’altro gli aveva detto.

« Di nulla. Ora dormiamo… Ok? » e gli accarezzò la fronte appena sudata.

« Va bene. Buonanotte, Zaynie ».

« Buonanotte a te, Leeyum ».


	5. V

Quando Liam suonò il campanello di casa Malik, quel pomeriggio, il suo cuore prese a battere come un pazzo all’interno del suo petto. Attese giusto qualche istante, dondolandosi sui talloni, prima che Safaa gli aprisse la porta.

« Ciao Liam » cinguettò la bambina, felice di vederlo.

« Ciao Safaa » le rispose, abbassandosi alla sua stessa altezza per guardarla nei suoi occhioni azzurri. « Zayn è in casa? »

« Sì, è in camera sua ».

Il castano stava per chiederle se gentilmente poteva farlo entrare in casa, quando alle spalle della piccola apparve Waliyha, con in un mano un pacco di caramelle gommose.

« Che ne dici di far entrare Liam in casa, eh Safaa? » propose l’ultima arrivata, attirando tutta l’attenzione su di sé.

« Wal, quelle sono le mie caramelle! » urlò in risposta la bambina, decisamente indignata.

« No, Safaa » la corresse l’altra, « Queste sono le _nostre_ caramelle » e se ne buttò in bocca un’altra, sotto lo sguardo di fuoco della sorella. « A proposito… Ne vuoi una, Liam? » aggiunse poco dopo, facendo un passo verso il castano e porgendogli il sacchetto.

A quel gesto, Safaa, con un piccolo saltello, fregò il sacchetto dalle mani della sorella. Poi fece la stessa cosa che la grande aveva fatto appena due secondi prima, ovvero offrire una caramella al ragazzo che si trovava ancora sulla porta di casa loro.

« No, grazie » declinò Liam, sorridendo ad entrambe.

« Che ne dite di farlo entrare in casa? » Trisha fece la sua apparizione sulla porta, le mani entrambi sui fianchi. « Vieni caro, entra pure in casa ».

Sia Safaa che Waliyha si spostarono di lato, per lasciare via libera al castano, che subito mise piede nell’abitazione. Con la coda dell’occhio vide le sorelle di Zayn continuare a litigarsi le caramelle, mentre la loro madre scuoteva la testa.

« Smettetela di litigare per quelle caramelle gommose! » le rimproverò, « E offritene una anche a Liam, maleducate! »

« L’hanno già fatto, Trisha – il castano difese le due ragazzine – sono io che non ho voluto nulla ».

« Oh, d’accordo… Allora scusate, bambine mie ».

Il ragazzo si grattò la punta del naso, senza sapere esattamente cosa dire. « Ehm… Safaa mi ha detto che Zayn è in camera sua… »

« Sì, probabilmente sta disegnando. Oppure leggendo » commentò Waliyha, annoiata, rubacchiando un’ulteriore caramella dal sacchetto che sembrava ormai diventato una proprietà esclusiva della più piccola.

« Basta, datemele » Trisha stroncò sul nascere la lamentela di Safaa, strappandole la busta delle caramelle dalle mani con non troppa grazia. « Togliete proprio i sentimenti con queste caramelle ».

Poi, rivolta a Liam, aggiunse tranquilla: « Raggiungi pure Zayn in camera sua, se vuoi ».

Il castano non se lo fece ripetere due volte e percorse il breve corridoio fino alla camera del suo ragazzo. Come aveva sospettato lungo il tragitto, trovò la porta chiusa e bussò due volte prima di aprirla. Subito i suoi occhi captarono Zayn, steso perpendicolarmente rispetto al verso in cui era orientato il letto, le gambe allungate su per il muro e la testa al contrario, buttata oltre il limite del materasso.

« Ho detto che non volevo essere disturbato » si lamentò il moro, senza distogliere l’attenzione dal fumetto che aveva tra le mani.

« Nemmeno da me? » domandò Liam. Richiuse la porta alle sue spalle, nel dirlo.

« Leeyum! » urlò il grande, mettendosi immediatamente in piedi e correndo verso di lui. « Quando sei arrivato? »

« Mmh… Cinque minuti fa, più o meno? »

« E come mai ci hai messo così tanto per venire qui in camera? »

« Diciamo che ho assistito ad una lite tra Safaa e Waliyha per delle caramelle » gli spiegò.

« Ed hai preferito guardarle, piuttosto che venire subito qui da me? »

Zayn avvicinò la testa a quella di Liam piano piano, incatenando i loro sguardi e passandogli le braccia intorno al collo.

« Erano buffe, credimi » gli rispose il piccolo.

« Mmh mmh » mugugnò l’altro, prima di baciarlo morbidamente sulle labbra. Liam, istintivamente, lo strinse a sé il più possibile. Sentire il corpo di Zayn contro il suo era una bella sensazione.

« Cosa stavi leggendo prima che ti disturbassi? »

Il moro si allungò verso il letto, per prendere il fumetto che aveva occupato il suo pomeriggio fino a pochi minuti prima e lo mostrò velocemente all’altro, che scosse la testa, non riconoscendolo.

« Ricordami di prestartelo, quando avrò finito di rileggerlo » mormorò Zayn, molto più a sé stesso che al suo ragazzo.

« Rileggerlo? » Liam aggrottò la fronte, perplesso « Quante volte l’hai già letto, prima di questa? » gli chiese, notando solo in quel momento quanto, effettivamente, quel piccolo libricino nelle mani del maggiore fosse ingiallito e consumato.

Il grande si strinse nelle spalle. « Sei, credo. Sette, forse ».

Il castano ridacchiò appena, facendo arrossire l’altro in risposta. « Sei proprio un fissato, Zaynie. Fattelo dire ».

« Non è colpa mia se la storia mi piace così tanto » borbottò Zayn. Nel farlo si era buttato sul letto ed aveva incrociato le braccia al petto.

Liam scosse la testa, divertito dalla situazione. Poi si sedette accanto al moro e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, attirandolo a sé.

« Siamo permalosi, eh? » disse, con le labbra contro la sua tempia. Lo sentì rilassarsi a quel contatto, per poi irrigidirsi di nuovo subito dopo.

« Sì, sono permaloso » commentò, districandosi dalla sua stretta e mettendo un paio di spanne tra loro.

Subito, il piccolo gli si riavvicinò. « Dai, Zaynie… Non fare così » e gli baciò l’angolo della bocca.

« Non fare così tu, Leeyum! » protesto l’altro, sollevandosi in piedi « Perché io non riesco a resisterti quando ti comporti così » ammise in imbarazzo.

« Ah, sì? » lo sfidò Liam, sorridendogli sornione.

« Sì » Zayn gli si mise davanti, infilandosi tra le sue ginocchia e gli passò le mani sulla nuca, per mettergli le dita tra i capelli castani. « Sei così tenero e provocatore allo stesso tempo che… Che mi fai uscire di testa, ecco ».

Mentre il moro confessava questo, le sue guance si coloravano di rosso sempre un po’ di più. Il piccolo sorrise di questo e gli poggiò entrambi i palmi alla base della schiena.

« Me lo dai un bacio? » gli domandò poi, guardandolo negli occhi.

Il grande lo accontentò, chinandosi su lui e baciandolo leggermente sulla bocca. Si staccò quasi subito e Liam emise un lamento di protesta, così Zayn lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta in maniera più approfondita. Lasciò che le loro lingue si incontrassero, nel mezzo della via creata dalle loro bocche unite, mentre il castano lo tirava sempre più verso il suo corpo. Gli si aggrappò alle spalle muscolose, quando il piccolo lo guidò alla cieca sul letto, in modo che finissero l’uno sull’altro. Zayn puntellò le ginocchia ai lati dei fianchi di Liam e si tirò su a sedere, facendo leva sul petto di quello sotto di lui.

« Sei carino da questa prospettiva, sai? Dall’alto, dico » commentò il moro, con un sorrisetto divertito ad incurvargli gli angoli della bocca all’insù. Lo osservò per qualche minuto, con la testa appena piegata da una parte, prima che il minore si muovesse sotto di lui, creando una leggera frizione tra i loro bacini, che mozzò il respiro del più grande per un brevissimo istante.

« Sinceramente, non credo che passerai ancora molto tempo in quella posizione » e, ancora, prima che Liam terminasse la sua frase, Zayn si ritrovò con la schiena contro il materasso e i polsi inchiodati da una parte e dall’altra della testa dalle mani calde del piccolo.

« Forse sei più carino da questa prospettiva, però » continuò con il suo discorso l’altro.

« Tu non lo sei, invece. Da nessuna delle prospettive » fece il castano, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi neri. « Tu sei bello, Zayn. Sia fuori che dentro, da qualunque prospettiva ti si guardi ».

E quando Liam si abbassò per baciarlo, il maggiore sentì cuore e stomaco fare i salti mortali all’interno della sua gabbia toracica. Si attaccò a quelle labbra carnose come un naufrago che, in mezzo al mare, si aggrappa a qualunque cosa pur di rimanere a galla.

Il piccolo gli liberò i polsi e Zayn ne approfittò per fargli correre le mani lungo tutta la schiena. Ognuno assecondava i movimenti dell’altro con estrema naturalezza, quasi fuori dal normale.

La bocca di Liam scese, lenta, verso il collo del moro, senza tralasciare il mento, ricoperto di ispida barbetta. Il maggiore annaspò, alla ricerca di quell’aria che proprio sembrava non voler entrare nel suoi polmoni, chiudendo le dita lunghe intorno alle spalle, ai bicipiti e agli avambracci dell’altro.

Il minore gli poggiò un palmo sul cavallo dei pantaloni – che stava giusto iniziando ad essere un pro stretto – e Zayn scattò, inarcando appena la schiena in risposta, spingendosi appena contro la mano. Liam si divertì a mordicchiargli un orecchio. Poi, solo quando il bottone dei jeans saltò, il castano venne fermato.

« Ci sono mia madre e le mie sorelle di là » gli ricordò il grande, tenendo gli occhi bassi e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.

Liam roteò gli occhi, divertito. « Prima no perché sono ubriaco; ora no perché di là c’è la tua famiglia… Sei una palla, Zaynie » commentò. Poi si mise in piedi e si sfilò la camicia che aveva indossato sopra ad una semplice canotta nera quando era uscito da casa sua.

« Co-cosa stai facendo? » chiese il moro, confuso ed un po’ preoccupato allo stesso tempo.

« Ho caldo e mi tolgo la camicia, per rimanere in canottiera. Non posso? » fece in risposta, buttando la camicia alla bell’e meglio sul letto, ai piedi di Zayn, il quale sembrava aver trovato qualcosa di estremamente interessante in una delle crepe sul soffitto, visto come la stata osservando.

Liam si passò una mano tra i capelli e lasciò il suo sguardo libero di vagare per la stanza del suo ragazzo. Osservò le mensole attaccate al muro, piene di fumetti e qualche altro libro un po’ più serio, ma la sua attenzione venne assorbita tutta dalla piccola scrivania all’angolo, su cui governava un disordine unico, composto da fogli, matite, pastelli e pennarelli. Camminò in quella direzione e rimase decisamente stupito da quello che vide: su cinque fogli, accostati l’uno all’altro, erano disegnati cinque ragazzi con addosso tute uguali tra loro, fatta eccezione per gli abbinamenti dei colori. Solo con un’occhiata più approfondita, si accorse che i cinque non erano altro che lui, Zayn, Louis, Harry e Niall.

« Non ti facevo così bravo a disegnare » commentò. L’altro si alzò dal letto e gli si avvicinò piano. « Quindi questi siamo noi in versione _Power Rangers_? » chiese poi.

« Non siamo noi in versione _Power Rangers_ , idiota! » esclamò Zayn, indignato da quello che il piccolo aveva detto. « Siamo noi, quello sì… Ma siamo riadattati per il mio fumetto, ricordi? Te ne avevo parlato alla nostra prima uscita insieme ».

Liam annuì. « Sembriamo comunque una versione alternativa dei _Power Rangers_ ».

Il moro gli diede una gomitata, ridacchiando, a cui l’altro ribatté nello stesso modo. « Noi siamo più fighi dei _Power Rangers_ , però… »

« Ah sì? »

« Sì » annuì Zayn, « E abbiamo anche dei superpoteri niente male che, modestamente, ho pensato per ognuno ».

« Smetti di pavoneggiarti e parlami di questi nostri superpoteri, avanti ».

Il grande si sporse verso la scrivania ed aprì il cassetto, tirando fuori una cartellina rigida dentro cui c’erano diversi fogli, alcuni pieni di quelli che sembravano appunti, altri di scarabocchi e bozzetti vari.

« Allora » si schiarì la voce « Tu – ed indicò Liam, puntandogli un dito contro il petto – sei in grado di controllare e manipolare gli elementi, non puoi scottarti ed hai il corpo sempre caldo, il che, effettivamente, è vero. Tu hai sempre il corpo caldo. Io, invece, posso spostare gli oggetti con la forza del pensiero e posso essere influenzato dalle emozioni altrui. Telecinesi ed empatia, in parole povere ».

Il piccolo annuì, seriamente interessato a tutto quello che Zayn gli aveva appena detto. « E gli altri invece? » chiese poi.

« Mmmh… Harry è forte fisicamente e la sua pelle è impenetrabile; Louis può rimpicciolirsi in termini di dimensioni e, di conseguenza, può muoversi molto velocemente; Niall, infine, può volare grazie alle ali di cui è dotato e può rigenerare la sua pelle in caso venga ferito ».

Liam attese qualche minuto prima di parlare di nuovo. Doveva elaborare quell’infinità di informazioni appena ricevute. « Wow! Beh, complimenti per l’inventiva ».

« Grazie » mormorò il maggiore, le guance appena arrossate, prima di tornare a parlare del suo fumetto. Riuscì a chiudere bocca solo quando Waliyha li informò che Trisha aveva bisogno di loro.

Scesi di sotto, i due trovarono la signora Malik sulla porta della cucina. A quanto pareva, li stava aspettando.

« Oh, eccovi qua » disse la donna. Zayn stava per interromperla, probabilmente per chiederle cosa volesse, ma lei continuò dicendo: « Liam, resti a cena da noi? »

L’interpellato si grattò una guancia, mentre lo sguardo del suo ragazzo sembrava perforarlo da parte a parte. « Va bene, grazie ».

« Perfetto, allora preparo per uno in più » fece Trisha contenta e poi sparì oltre la porta della cucina.

« Avviso mia madre che non torno per cena » commentò Liam, mentre componeva il numero di casa sua sul cellulare appena tirato fuori dalla tasca.

Dopo che il castano ebbe terminato la telefonata, lui e Zayn andarono in salotto, dove c’erano già Safaa e Waliyha che sembravano star litigando per cosa guardare in televisione. I ragazzi presero posto sul divano e osservarono le due ragazzine battibeccare per un po’.

« Che ne dite di fare qualcosa che coinvolga anche noi due, invece che continuare a litigare per i fattacci vostri? » buttò lì Zayn, estremamente divertito da quello che i suoi occhi stavano vedendo. Liam, di fianco a lui, annuì appena, per far capire che fosse della sua stessa idea.

« Ok. Ma cosa? » chiese Waliyha.

« Un gioco di società? » le propose il fratello, stringendosi nelle spalle.

« Scarabeo! » esclamò allora la grande.

« Giochiamo a UNO! » trillò invece Safaa.

Nemmeno a dirlo, dato che non si trovavano d’accordo neanche in quel caso, le due si scambiarono un’occhiataccia. Il moro, dal canto suo, si diede una manata in fronte: non aveva minimamente considerato la possibilità che, così facendo, avrebbe potuto offrire alle sorelle un altro motivo per battibeccare.

« No, nessuno dei due » Zayn si alzò ed aprì un mobiletto accanto al televisore. « O Monopoli, o niente! » e appoggiò la scatola del gioco sul pavimento.

« Non puoi voler fare sul serio una partita a Monopoli, Zaynie » borbottò Liam.

« Perché no? È il mio gioco di società preferito! »

« Ma finiremo la partita l’anno prossimo! »

« E allora giochiamo fino all’anno prossimo » disse Zayn, irremovibile, posizionando quattro pedine sul tabellone da gioco, insieme al dado ed ai cartoncini degli imprevisti e delle probabilità.

 

* * *

 

All’ennesima partita a FIFA persa, Zayn gettò il joystick sul divano, con rabbia. « Basta, ci rinuncio! »

« Hai detto la stessa cosa anche tre partite fa » ridacchiò Liam.

« Questa volta sono serio » Zayn si mise in piedi, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali da vista sul naso. « È impossibile batterti, mi stracci sempre! »

Il castano spense l’X-box, la televisione e rimise al loro posto i due joystick bianchi, sotto lo sguardo attento del grande. Poi si diresse in cucina con l’altro alle calcagna.

« Dai, la penultima partita non è stata poi così brutta » commentò.

« Sì, fino a quando non hai deciso di farmi cinque goal uno dietro l’altro! »

« A parte quello, comunque, non è stata così pessima » Liam si avvicinò al frigorifero. « Vuoi qualcosa da bere? » chiese.

« Una Coca c’è? »

Il piccolo recuperò due lattine di Coca-Cola da uno scompartimento del frigorifero. Ne diede una a Zayn ed ognuno aprì la propria, dopodiché si spostarono rapidamente fino alla camera da letto del castano, dove il proprietario chiuse la porta ed accese lo stereo – che iniziò a riprodurre musica sconosciuta al moro – , prima di stendersi distrattamente sul materasso.

« Che cosa facciamo? » domandò il maggiore, appoggiato con la schiena al davanzale della finestra semi-aperta.

« Non lo so » Liam si strinse nelle spalle « Tu che proponi? »

Zayn bevve un sorso della sua bibita in modo piuttosto maldestro, facendo colare una goccia del liquido dall’angolo della bocca fino al collo. Poi si pulì le labbra con il dorso della mano. Gli occhi di Liam, i quali avevano intercettato la goccia di Coca-Cola fin dal momento in cui aveva lasciato la bocca del moro, rimasero su quella piccola scia ludica che si era disegnata sul collo dell’altro per quella che parve un’infinità di tempo.

Il castano si alzò e camminò lento, lentissimo, in direzione del grande. Quando gli fu davanti, si chinò sul suo collo e percorse al contrario quella traccia umida con la lingua, fino alle labbra, che baciò appena. Dato che aveva abbandonato la sua lattina sul comodino, non gli fu per niente difficile prendere Zayn per i fianchi e guidarlo verso la scrivania accanto alla finestra, prima di farlo sedere lì sopra. Gli divaricò le gambe e s’infilò nel mezzo di esse, accarezzandogli amorevolmente la schiena.

« Sai » sospirò il moro, tra un bacio e l’altro, « Non avevo alcuna idea su cosa poter fare e questa tua proposta mi piace parecchio ».

Liam lo guardò negli occhi. « Devo prenderlo per un sì? »

« Decisamente sì ».

A quelle parole, il piccolo s’illuminò e non attese un attimo di più per sfilargli la maglia. Tracciò il contorno del tatuaggi sul torace con labbra, lingua e denti, soffermandosi particolarmente su quelli delle clavicole appena sporgenti, visto che Zayn manifestava il suo apprezzamento nell’essere toccato in quel punto del corpo attraverso mugolii non poi tanto leggeri.

Il grande lo spinse lontano da lui, costringendolo a muovere qualche passo indietro, e sgattaiolò fino al letto, sul quale si sedette. Il castano lo imitò e se lo tirò addosso, riuscendo a sentire, per un brevissimo istante, i loro cuori battere allo stesso ritmo nei rispettivi petti.

Zayn, a cavalcioni su Liam, fissò lo sguardo nel suo e mosse di poco il bacino, giusto per vederlo sgranare appena gli occhi a quell’azione. In risposta, il piccolo fece leva sui suoi addominali pronunciati e si mise a sedere, in modo da liberarsi della maglia. Fu quindi il turno del moro di dedicarsi al petto del castano. Si fermò per un istante solo quando intercettò, con la coda dell’occhio, la lattina dimenticata sul comodino e la prese, versando qualche piccola goccia di Coca-Cola addosso a Liam, in modo da aumentare la loro eccitazione ed il loro divertimento.

Tutto quello che venne dopo, fu un susseguirsi di gesti rapidi ma allo stesso tempo lenti, per far sì che i due realizzassero sul serio quello che stava accadendo: i vestiti che abbandonavano i loro corpi l’uno dopo l’altro; le dita di Liam che passavano dalla bocca all’apertura di Zayn; il rantolo di dolore che lasciò le labbra del maggiore nel momento in cui il castano si spinse dentro di lui; gli svariati _“Rilassati, Zayn”_ e _“Se vuoi esco”_ di Liam; i loro gemiti, sincronizzati tra loro e con i loro movimenti.

« È successo davvero o è tutto frutto della mia immaginazione? » soffiò il piccolo sulle labbra del moro.

« È successo » lo rassicurò l’altro, carezzandogli la testa ed una guancia.

Sentendo entrambi gli occhi pesanti, impiegarono poco a chiuderli. Quando però Liam li riaprì, non trovò Zayn né accanto a sé, né in giro per la casa e, a quel punto, desiderò con tutto il cuore che ogni cosa successa quel pomeriggio non fosse altro che frutto della sua immaginazione.


	6. VI

Dopo aver indossato un maglietta a maniche corte ed un paio di pantaloni della tuta, aver preso il suo iPod e le chiavi di casa, Liam era uscito in strada ed aveva iniziato a correre. Aveva bisogno di una boccata d’aria dopo il risveglio alquanto traumatico di poco prima e di sfogare la rabbia e la frustrazione provata quando aveva scoperto che Zayn non c’era più. E cosa c’era di meglio di una corsa con la musica a palla nelle orecchie? Niente.

Le sue gambe, lunghe e muscolose, si muovevano autonomamente e chissà dove lo stavano portando. La sua testa, persa in chissà quale universo parallelo, non faceva altro che fargli ripensare a tutto quello che era accaduto quel pomeriggio. Il suo cuore, il quale non sembrava nemmeno più battere dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti, faceva male, malissimo, ed era continuamente attanagliato da una stretta che gli dava la sensazione di essere dilaniato dall’interno.

Come aveva potuto, Zayn, comportarsi in quella maniera nei suoi confronti? Come aveva potuto farlo, dopo che il castano l’aveva messo su di un piedistallo, per innalzarlo rispetto a tutti gli altri, per gli ultimi mesi della sua vita? Come aveva potuto farlo quando, anche il moro, gli aveva fatto credere di essere sul suo, di piedistallo? Ma forse, la domanda da porsi era un’altra: Liam, sul piedistallo di Zayn, c’era mai veramente stato, anche solo per un breve attimo? Perché il maggiore, su quello del piccolo, c’era stato e ancora c’era, nonostante l’accaduto. E forse, Liam avrebbe dovuto farlo scendere, avrebbe dovuto spingerlo e buttarlo giù perché non meritava più di starci, ma si sentiva quasi morire solo al pensiero di doverlo fare.

Arrestò la sua corsa, perché i polmoni bruciavano fino all’inverosimile a causa del poco ossigeno che stava loro giungendo, e si ripiegò su se stesso, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia. Respirò a lungo, in modo da riprendere fiato e regolarizzare di nuovo i battiti del suo cuore – che ancora gli doleva insistentemente – e tornò a correre di nuovo solo quando sentì gli occhi pizzicare, perché non poteva permettersi di piangere per una persona del genere. Non poteva e non voleva – anche se una piccola parte del suo cervello stava insistendo perché lo facesse.

Ritornato a casa – quasi due ore dopo rispetto a quando l’aveva lasciata – fu costretto a subirsi anche la ramanzina di sua madre, come se non bastasse quello che gli era già capitato nel pomeriggio.

« Dove sei stato? Cos’è tutto quel casino in camera tua? » borbottò la donna, fermandolo sull’ingresso dell’abitazione.

Liam allargò le braccia, nella speranza che la visione della maglietta sudata ed appiccicata alla sua pelle, facesse capire all’altra che fosse andato a correre. « Sono andato a farmi una corsetta, niente di che » le rispose poi. « Ed il letto disfatto in camera mia non è sinonimo di disordine ».

« E di tutti i tuoi vestiti sparsi per il pavimento che mi dici, eh? » continuò Karen, le mani sui fianchi.

Il ragazzo si grattò la nuca, in imbarazzo. C’era un motivo _specifico_ se i suoi vestiti si trovavano sparsi per il pavimento della sua stanza.

« E poi… » disse ancora la donna « … Non doveva venire Zayn oggi pomeriggio? Dov’è? »

Sentire quel nome, detto a voce alta, per Liam fu peggio di un colpo di pistola dritto al cuore, anzi. Un colpo di pistola avrebbe fatto sicuramente meno male di quanto ne stava provando in quel momento. Incassò la testa nelle spalle, sconfitto, prima di rispondere: « È venuto, infatti. Poi, quando se n’è andato, io sono andato a correre ». E, a quella risposta, avrebbe tanto voluto aggiungere _“Perché rimanere qui, in casa, dopo quello che è successo tra me e Zayn, mi sembrava la peggiore delle prospettive possibili”_ o comunque qualcosa di molto simile ma, alla fine, restò in silenzio perché dire una cosa del genere implicava il dover dare spiegazioni alla propria madre su quando accaduto e lui non lo voleva fare. Non in quel momento, almeno.

« D’accordo » commentò Karen e lo lasciò libero di farsi gli affari suoi, sparendo per il corridoio.

Il castano, libero, andò in camera sua e, solo una volta chiusa la porta, si lasciò scappare un sospiro. Ammucchiò su di una sedia i vestiti – che Zayn gli aveva sfilato di dosso, uno dopo l’altro, solo poche ore prima – e si distese sul letto. Controllò il cellulare, nella speranza che il moro lo avesse cercato, oppure gli avesse mandato un SMS in cui spiegava i motivi della sua fuga – e si scusava anche per il suo comportamento, magari – , ma quello non dava alcun segno apparente di vita. Decise così lui di mandare un messaggio, ma a Niall.

 

_Sto da schifo._

 

Digitò velocemente e poi premette il tasto ‘invia’. Qualche istante più tardi, come poteva ben immaginare, arrivò la risposta del suo migliore amico.

 

_Il tempo di prepararmi e sono da te._

 

Dieci minuti dopo, nemmeno a dirlo, il biondo era a casa di Liam, pronto per sentire quello che l’altro aveva da dirli e per spendere parole non proprio carine e gentili nei confronti di Zayn.

 

* * *

 

Era passato un mese intero. In tutto quel tempo, Liam aveva provato a mettersi in contatto con Zayn – seppure lui non lo meritasse nemmeno un po’ – , senza però ottenere nemmeno lontanamente un risultato positivo. Per il resto, il ragazzo aveva cercato di tornare ad essere quello che era prima che Malik e la sua moto entrassero nella sua vita in quella sera d’estate. C’erano sporadici momenti in cui sembrava che avesse superato al meglio tutto quello che era successo ma, per la maggior parte delle volte, non era così. E quando sentiva quel peso opprimente gravargli sulle spalle e sul cuore, si chiudeva in se stesso e si isolava dal mondo intero per ore, finché non passava tutto quanto.

Quel pomeriggio, dietro al bancone della fumetteria, stava accadendo proprio quello: Liam, che fino ad una decina di minuti prima stava leggendo una copia degli ultimi arrivi in negozio, era improvvisamente caduto in uno stato di trance, dal quale né il tonfo del fumetto contro il pavimento, né lo scampanellio dello scacciapensieri attaccato alla porta d’ingresso, erano riusciti a salvarlo. Stessa cosa valeva per quel paio di occhi azzurri dall’altra parte del banco, i quali lo stavano fissando sempre più con insistenza.

« Liam! » urlò quasi Louis, sbattendo i palmi sul bancone.

L’altro sbatté più volte le palpebre, poi si girò verso il ragazzo che, per fortuna, l’aveva ripescato da chissà dove. « Oh, Louis… Ciao » disse, accennando un lieve sorriso. « Ero perso nei miei… _Pensieri_ e non ti ho nemmeno sentito entrare in negozio ».

« Tranquillo ». Louis inclinò appena la testa verso destra e poi chiese informazioni al castano riguardo al nuovo numero di una serie di fumetti che doveva essere uscito da appena qualche giorno.

« Sì, lo avevamo… Ma è andato completamente a ruba. Però – Liam si guardò intorno, finché non ritrovò a terra il piccolo libricino che ormai da parecchi minuti non aveva più tra le mani – è rimasta questa copia. Sarebbe la mia, visto che la stavo leggendo, ma ne abbiamo già ordinate di nuove. Puoi prenderla, se vuoi ».

« Liam, io non… » provò a dire Louis, ma venne interrotto dal lieve grattare della copertina del fumetto contro il legno.

« Non mi stava coinvolgendo particolarmente e posso, senza alcuna fatica, aspettare l’arrivo del nuovo ordine per leggere il resto » lo rassicurò.

« Beh, allora grazie ».

Louis tirò fuori, dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans chiari che indossava quel pomeriggio, il portafoglio di pelle nera tutto consumato – avrebbe dovuto comprarne uno nuovo il prima possibile – , mentre l’altro ragazzo si alzava dallo scomodissimo sgabello su cui si trovava e si muoveva dietro al bancone, in direzione del registratore di cassa. Subito dopo il pagamento e l’emissione dello scontrino fiscale, nella testa di Liam si fece largo una domanda che impiegò decisamente poco ad arrivare alle sue labbra.

« Da quanto in qua ti dedichi alla lettura dei fumetti? » chiese infatti. Si appoggiò con un braccio al bancone, in attesa di ricevere una risposta.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri si grattò il naso, portando lo sguardo altrove. Liam, grazie a quel gesto, comprese che quella copia che l’altro aveva appena acquistato non era nemmeno lontanamente destinata a lui e frenò giusto all’ultimo l’istinto di riprendersela e restituirgli i soldi.

« Io gliel’avevo detto che non sei stupido e che mi avresti fatto una domanda del genere, ma lui non ha voluto ascoltarmi » si discolpò subito Louis.

« Non ha nemmeno le palle di venirsi a comprare un fumetto per paura di vedermi. Bella persona con cui ho sprecato il mio tempo » fu il commento, amareggiato, di Liam.

« Io… Mi dispiace. Sul serio. E dispiace anche a lui ».

« Allora perché non viene a dirmelo di persona? Perché?! » e sospirò, prima di aggiungere: « Ed ora vattene da qui, Louis, prima che io cambi idea e mi riprenda il fumetto solo per fare un dispetto a Zayn ».

L’altro non se lo fece ripetere due volte e con il libricino tra le mani si avviò verso l’uscita del negozio.

« Liam? » lo richiamò, una volta sulla porta.

Quello alzò la testa, aspettando che continuasse a parlare.

« Zayn non è quella persona a cui ti sei abituato nell'ultimo mese. Zayn è altro. _Zayn è tutt'altro_. E sono certo che tu lo sappia meglio di me » sussurrò, per poi uscire fuori dal negozio e lasciarsi alle spalle nient'altro che un singhiozzo sommesso e lo scampanellio dello scacciapensieri.

 

* * *

 

Zayn appallottolò l’ennesimo foglio di carta e lo gettò per terra, frustrato. Era il decimo, che nel giro di una ventina di minuti circa, faceva quella fine. E, quella stessa solfa, si ripeteva ogni giorno ormai, da un mese a quella parte. Da quando era scappato da casa di Liam, dopo essersi concesso a lui, non funzionava più niente e ne era più che consapevole. Del resto, come poteva funzionare anche solo una piccola cosa, quando la parte migliore di Zayn era sempre stato Liam?

Harry, seduto sul letto del moro, si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a lui, seduto alla scrivania. Sospirò quando fu alle sue spalle e lo vide tirare fuori dal blocco da disegno un foglio nuovo, bianco ed immacolato.

« Tra esattamente due minuti avrà fatto la stessa fine di tutti gli altri » commentò il riccio.

L’altro, colto alla sprovvista, sobbalzò, prima di afferrare la matita e mettersi di nuovo a tracciare linee grigie ed indefinite sul foglio. Come il minore aveva ben previsto, anche quello finì sul pavimento, accartocciato.

« Perché ti ostini a fingere che vada tutto bene? » sbottò allora Harry.

Zayn si ripiegò ancora di più su se stesso di quanto non lo fosse già, come se fosse stato un riccio, a quel rimprovero.

« Niente funziona più da quando l’hai lasciato andare e lo sai meglio di me. Sei solo troppo stupido, troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo ».

Il moro rimase zitto e, quel suo modo di porsi, fece andare completamente fuori dai gangheri il povero ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, il quale gettò a terra tutto quello che l’altro aveva sul ripiano della scrivania e che stava utilizzando per distrarsi da quella conversazione alquanto scomoda. Quando il grande comprese quello che era appena successo, si affrettò a provare a raccogliere il suo materiale, ma venne ostacolato da Harry, che lo prese per le spalle magre.

« Basta, Zayn. Basta » mormorò diretto, scuotendolo appena. « Non puoi continuare così. Né io, né Louis possiamo più vederti in queste condizioni… Non ti riconosciamo più ».

Le palpebre del moro calarono per un attimo sui suoi occhi, coprendoli, e poi li lasciarono di nuovo liberi, con un sottile velo di lacrime a fare loro compagnia.

« Era bello vederti allegro, spensierato, felice. Anche quel sorriso idiota – da persona innamorata, forse? – che avevi sempre sulle labbra, e per il quale ti ho più volte preso in giro, mi manca. Liam è riuscito a tirare fuori una parte di te di cui io e Louis non eravamo minimamente a conoscenza e… » ma si interruppe quando Zayn, facendo un passo indietro, si liberò dalla sua presa sulle spalle.

Il riccio osservò il moro togliersi gli occhiali da vista ed adagiarli sul comodino, nascondere i suoi capelli neri – quel giorno senza alcun verso – sotto uno snapback verde e mettersi addosso la giacca di pelle.

« Dove vai? » gli domandò.

« A fare un giro, ho bisogno di pensare ».

« Spero solo che tu prenda la decisione giusta » si lasciò sfuggire Harry a voce non troppo alta, ma abbastanza perché Zayn riuscisse a sentirlo, nell’esatto momento in cui quest’ultimo superava in uscita la porta della sua stanza.

Una volta fuori di casa, il ragazzo s’imbatté in Louis. L’amico stava facendo ritorno giusto in quel momento dalla fumetteria in cui lavorava Liam, dove lui stesso l’aveva mandato per prendergli il nuovo numero di una serie di fumetti uscito da qualche giorno. L’aveva pregato purché ci andasse, perché Zayn era troppo vigliacco per farsi rivedere da quello che era stato il suo ragazzo. Senza che i due si dicessero nulla, il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri gli porse il fumetto acquistato appena mezz’ora prima.

« Grazie, Lou. Ho un altro favore per cui sdebitarmi con te » disse veloce e poi riprese a camminare.

« Dove stai andando? »

« A farmi un giro, ho bisogno di pensare » ripeté per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi minuti. Poi, date le spalle all’altro, fermo davanti alla porta di casa sua, mosse qualche passo verso una meta ancora sconosciuta.

« Era la sua copia, quella. E l’ha data a te » gli fece sapere Louis.

E Zayn, dopo aver scoperto quel particolare, sorrise felice, come ormai non lo era più da un mese. Forse aveva una minima idea riguardo la meta che le sue gambe avrebbero presto scelto per lui.

 

* * *

 

Il cuore di Liam smise di battere di punto in bianco, quando riconobbe Zayn nel ragazzo seduto sul piccolo muretto che si trovava dalla parte opposta della strada che stava percorrendo per tornare a casa dopo il suo turno alla fumetteria. Poi, quello strano organo al centro del suo petto, riprese a pompare sangue a velocità sempre più sostenuta, tanto che aveva quasi l’impressione che quello gli battesse nelle orecchie, piuttosto che nel torace.

Affrettò il passo, in modo da arrivare a casa il prima possibile, e quando passò davanti al moro, quest’ultimo scese dal muretto e lo seguì, mantenendo tra loro qualche passo di distanza. Il castano non si sentiva per niente a suo agio in quella stramba situazione, anzi. Non vedeva l’ora che finisse tutto quanto. E sperava che quello si verificasse il prima possibile, perché il lieve calpestio dei piedi di Zayn sull’asfalto dietro di lui iniziava a dargli sui nervi. Compreso che il ragazzo non si sarebbe dato per vinto tanto facilmente – lo stava infatti seguendo da cinque minuti buoni – , arrestò la sua camminata e si voltò verso di lui.

« Te la vuoi piantare? » domandò irritato.

« Mmh… No » gli rispose quello. Si strinse impercettibilmente nelle spalle, come a dirgli che non aveva altra alternativa, e fece due passi avanti.

« Non ti avvicinare » lo ammonì Liam. Era terribilmente serio.

« Credo di doverti qualche spiegazione ».

« Non voglio ascoltare nessuna delle stronzate che hai intenzione di propinarmi. Ne ho già sentite troppe nel periodo in cui siamo stati insieme ». Il castano, con gli occhi ed il tono più freddo di quanto anche lui stesso si aspettasse, lo aveva inchiodato sul marciapiede a qualche metro di distanza. « Anzi… Perché non te ne vai? Sembra che, se non ricordo male, tu sia piuttosto bravo a farlo ».

Zayn abbassò la testa, a quella frecciatina alquanto palese. « Non volevo farlo » mormorò pianissimo.

« Ma l’hai fatto… » si prese la briga di ricordargli Liam « … E non ti avvicinare, altrimenti giuro che ti faccio male » aggiunse poi, quando lo vide muovere un ulteriore passo verso di lui.

Il moro prese quell’avvertimento come una sfida e fece l’esatto contrario di quello che gli era appena stato detto.

« Zayn, ti prego… Non costringermi a farti male, perché non voglio farlo » gli ripeté, ma l’altro finse di non aver sentito e continuò quello che stava facendo.

Accadde tutto in una frazione di secondo: la mano del moro si poggiò sull’avambraccio del piccolo ed il pugno di quest’ultimo s’infranse contro lo stomaco del maggiore. Liam sentì il cuore accartocciarsi quando il respirò regolare di Zayn venne mozzato dal colpo che gli aveva appena rifilato. In fondo, però, lui l’aveva avvertito.

Il grande, ripiegato, su di sé, boccheggiò per una manciata di minuti buoni. Poi, una volta che si fu ripreso, raddrizzò la schiena e disse: « Ora che ti sei sfogato – anche se io avrei alternative migliori, credimi – spero che tu voglia ascoltare quello che ho da dirti ».

Prese un respiro profondo, per quanto il dolore fisico al torace glielo permettesse.

« Mi manca tutto ciò che eravamo, Liam; mi manca tutto quello che eravamo. E da quando me ne sono andato da casa tua, quel pomeriggio dopo aver fatto l’amore con te, non sto combinando più nulla di buono, perché manca la mia metà di me, la mia parte migliore. Sono la metà di me stesso senza te, sono la metà di un cuore senza te. Sono stato un deficiente ad andarmene così e a sparire per un intero mese ma, quando ti ho visto dormire tranquillo al mio fianco, ho sentito che il mio cuore batteva ad un ritmo strano, che non avevo mai sentito prima… Ed ho avuto paura, Liam. Per questo me ne sono andato: avevo paura di quello che provavo – e ancora provo – per te ».

« Zayn… »

« E niente, la verità è che sono perso senza di te e… »

« … Zayn, ascoltami un attimo, per favore » lo interruppe Liam, mettendogli le mani sulle braccia. « Avremmo potuto parlarne insieme, se fossi rimasto fino al mio risveglio. Avremmo potuto affrontarlo insieme ».

« Io… Mi dispiace, Liam. Mi dispiace da morire. Ho sprecato un mese intero, che invece avrei potuto passare al tuo fianco, a fare finta che tutto fosse come prima, che tutto andasse bene senza di te. L’unico problema è che io non posso essere più di quello che sono senza averti accanto e che nemmeno con nessun altro posso farlo. _Zaynie non può essere più grande, senza il suo Leeyum accanto a lui_. Perciò, se mi vuoi… Beh, io sono qui ».

Il moro si strinse nelle spalle, terminato il suo monologo. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, così come erano lucidi quelli del castano.

« Certo che ti voglio ancora, seppure tu mi abbia fatto stare da schifo per l’intero mese » e, a quel punto, fu Liam a muovere un passo verso Zayn, per stringerlo tra le proprie braccia. L’altro lo lasciò fare, in principio, in maniera da godere a pieno di quel loro contatto fisico ritrovato e ricambiò solo successivamente l’abbraccio.

« Ah, questo credo che ti appartenga » fece il grande, quando si separarono, porgendogli il fumetto che, ormai da ore, alloggiava tra le sue mani.

« Te l’ho venduto – o meglio, l’ho venduto a Louis – quindi è tuo… Tienilo puro. Magari me lo presterai quando l’avrai finito, che dici? »

« Direi che può andare » acconsentì Zayn.

Arrivati a quel punto, anche Liam tornò a sorridere, finalmente felice. « Mi prometti che non te ne andrai mai più in quel modo, Zaynie? »

« Te lo prometto, Leeyum ».

No, Zayn non sarebbe potuto diventare più grande di quello che già era, senza Liam al suo fianco. Perché Liam, da quando gli aveva chiesto quel passaggio per tornare a casa, era sempre stato la sua parte migliore, la sua esatta metà, quella senza cui non avrebbe mai fatto nulla di buono. Liam era il suo specchio, il suo riflesso che lo avrebbe sempre fissato dall’altra parte.

 

**FINE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Grazie alle quattro persone a cui ho dedicato la storia all’inizio del primo capitolo, ovvero: Claudia, Serena, Martina e Sara;  
> \- Grazie a Liam Payne e Zayn Malik, per essersi prestati – seppure inconsapevolmente – ad essere i protagonisti di questa mia storia;  
> \- Grazie anche a Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson e Niall Horan, per essere stati – anche loro inconsapevolmente – i personaggi secondari di questa mia storia;  
> \- Grazie – di nuovo! – a Liam Payne perché, grazie ad un suo tweet, ho scoperto l’esistenza di “Mirrors” mesi e mesi prima che arrivasse nelle radio qui in Italia;  
> \- Grazie – di nuovo! – a Zayn Malik perché, canticchiando la frase “I couldn’t get any bigger, with anyone else beside me” ha fatto sì che diventasse il titolo di questa storia;  
> \- Grazie a tutti i cantanti/le band che, con i loro CD, mi hanno tenuto compagnia mentre scrivevo, quindi: Bastille, Demi Lovato, Ed Sheeran, Little Mix, Macklemore, Miley Cyrus, One Direction;  
> \- Grazie a Justin Timberlake, per avere scritto un capolavoro come “Mirrors”, che è entrata di diritto a fare parte delle mie canzoni preferite di sempre;


End file.
